Ataraxia
by Shuura
Summary: Given an identity, you open the gate that passes realms and reach to a new world. What will your choices be? And what will your choices lead you to? Will it be eternal sorrow? Or will it be ongoing, never-ending happiness? OC (depends on the prologue) x Cast (Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Akemi)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heya guys! Again, this is a new fanfic about the new anime I had just watched, Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Yeah, it was great and all with the awesome storyline and plot! My friend and I one day played some Persona and he had this idea of the fanfiction, so credits to him! Either way, leave a review or a PM to recommend some ideas you would like to see! The writing style of mine will be actually changed, so… yeah! Enjoy the Prologue!**

 **?**

 __ fall. _ doesn't know where _ am now. The surroundings are dark and empty, _ couldn't see anything and couldn't feel anything as well due to the darkness and the lack of a floor for _ to land on. The fall had lasted forever and _ couldn't seem to think that an end to this painfully long fall will be ending for any time soon. _ decided to take a sleep due to the overwhelming darkness is the only _ scene _ can see and the emptiness is what _can only feel._

…

 _Thump._

 __ reach the ground. _ opens _ eyes to respond to the end of _ fall. Seems that there's actually an end to this long fall after all this time that had passed. The sound of _ footsteps vibrate through the endless dark void, reminding _ that _ am alone and nobody else would be here. _ didn't give up, since _ am the only one that exists in this place. _ was shown when _ had silently proceed through the lone darkness._

 __ see a light. A light that welcomes and accepts. Surely _ wouldn't have passed up the chance for _ to find a place and rest after all of this endless walking in the lonesome darkness. _ slowly proceeded through the darkness and reached to the light that shines so brightly in this endless darkness that _ had walked through._

 _When _ footsteps had reached the light that was guiding _, it appeared as a panel. Five separate person were drew on the panel, and each person that was portrayed seem to have differed fates from what _ can observe from each illustrations that was made._

The first one is a pink haired girl. She wears maid-like uniform that was apparently made for battle and she had appeared at the middle, petals of the sakura tress scattering over here and appeared to be wings on her back.

The second one is a blue haired girl. She wears a cape while facing a couple that made out in the sunset, seemingly weeping tears of uncertainty. Blades and musical notes were dancing around her.

The third one is a yellow haired girl, having some curls on her hair. An illustration of kindness. Riffles, seeming infinite of them were appearing around her and aiming at the very darkness at the edge in her illustration.

The fourth is a red haired girl, her hair is quite messy. She stood tall, and was holding a spear in her hands to face things that could come her way. Spears and some food was flowing around her.

The final one is a dark haired girl. She was looking at the girl that was shown in the middle, appeared to be worrying about her fate and life. Clocks and several modern weapons appear around her.

 __ admired the light and the drawings, and decided that I should move on instead of staying at the same spot. The drawings wouldn't have helped _ in any way possible, too. _ footsteps were vibrating through _ ears as _ moved through the panels and the hallow stairs that led my way through the light._

 __ footsteps seems to have attracted someone as _ seemingly had reached the final place that wouldn't let me proceed further in this place. A voice had broke me out of my thoughts, calling out to me as _ turned my attention towards the source of the voice that had called out to _._

"You're here."

 _Are you… talking to _?_

"Indeed I am."

 _Who… are you? What is this place…? More importantly… what… am… _?_

"Ah…" _The white haired young man that had appeared in his adult stage in life gently rubbed his chin and his mustache, looking at _ while having a skeptical look smeared on his face. He seemed to have been intrigued about my curiosity._

 _Why is the man here? The place and the dimension, even—didn't seem to be a place suitable for humans to live in. Was he lost in the darkness like how _ was? Or was he a denizen of the infinite light that shone and lead people through the darkness?_

"Young man. What is _name?"

 _What…? A name…? Have _ used to have a name before… o-oh…! That's right, what's _ name!? I silently held my head, unable to speak for myself._

"You don't have a name…?  
…young man, come with me."

 __ walked with the man, until we had reached a blank space suddenly before I had even realized it—the man faced me while noticed me looking all over _ surroundings. He chuckled a little at how curious _ am._

"Young man… with a lost identity and memories... no wonder you couldn't think of who you are and you are unable to actually speak. Now, if you desire an identity... let me ask _ a few questions."

 _Words, choices, and decisions had begun to float in _ mind. _ am able to choose freely as of now._

"Be reminded… what you chose… will decide who _ are. Those answers are the very foundations of the identities I will give you. They resemble each and every detail on the person's thoughts. Choose wisely."

 _What are friends?  
_ _-Something to be surpassed  
_ _-Something to be common with  
_ _-Something to be relied on  
_ _-Something to be desired  
_ _-Something to be connected_

 _What would you do for a certain goal?  
_ _-A fair run with the others to the very end. Nothing.  
_ _-See it through carefully. I don't want mistakes and regrets.  
_ _-I would probably solve it with others!  
_ _-Going with the flow. It's for the best.  
_ _-I should be kind to others, and see us through together._

 _What is your wish?  
_ _-Being a leader.  
_ _-Being someone who observes.  
_ _-A happy person.  
_ _-Someone to see me.  
_ _-Having people to be with me, and me being with them._

 _What is life?  
_ _-A race.  
_ _-A cinema.  
_ _-A gathering.  
_ _-A burden.  
_ _-A path._

 _What is the most crucial part of a race?  
_ _-The start.  
_ _-Progress of others.  
_ _-The ones who ran with you.  
_ _-Myself.  
_ _-The progress._

 _What do you treasure the most?  
-A chance.  
-Time used to see others succeed.  
-Others.  
-A true friend.  
-Bonds._

 _What scenery do you like the most?  
-The rising sun.  
-The moon.  
-The blazing sun.  
-The cloudy day.  
-The setting sun._

"I see… so that is _ choice… well, see the results for _."

 _Words started to manifest again after the answers had been picked and _ looked at what the mister had projected on the white walls. It took some time, but it wasn't too long. I paid attention and observed what had been projected._

 _Those were the choices of what _ would choose be in my life. No wonder it had to be such critical questions that asked straightly for criteria's of thoughts._

 _Bearing my choices and answers, _look at the words._

…

'If what you chose was mostly 1… you are given the identity, Satomi Aikawa. You're a fair person to everyone, and inherited chivalry that can lead people around you. You wouldn't have hesitated even for a second if something is needed to be fulfilled, and you're quite hot-headed. You will cross paths with Kyoko Sakura, the red haired silhouette.'

'If what you chose was mostly 2… you are given the identity, Kagetsu Kanbayashi. You are an observant person, and were very strict about what happens around you. Others may mistake you for a cold person, but what you really want to fulfill was to help each other's by not having them taking a wrong path. You will cross paths with Akemi Homura, the black haired silhouette.'

'If what you chose was mostly 3… you are given the identity, Mihara Tateyama. You are a kind person that was shown to everyone, but deep down you just wanted people to know that you were in pain before. You try your best to understand everyone, which may sometimes cause conflict. You will cross paths with Mami Tomoe, the yellow haired sihoutte.'

'If what you chose was mostly 4… you are given the identity, Makoto Yukihira. You are a loner kind of person, and you can only see someone having friends from aside. It's very hard for you to get a friend, but you are a worthy one once you got someone who understood you. You will cross paths with Miki Sayaka, the blue haired silhouette.'

'If what you chose was mostly 5… you are given the identity, Araki Tachibana. You are an easy-going person, and can blend in to most ideals and things that people think. But… you have your own sense of path to walk down, and something that you will hold to and will reject any thing that comes after it. You will cross paths with Madoka Kaname, the pink haired silhouette.'

"Young man… try talking, would you?"

"H-Huh?" _Wait… I can finally speak now! The words that represent my very existence are actually given to me by the man! W-Woahh! This is amazing! My own excitement aside, who is this man? What is he? He gave me an identity and all…_

"You can speak now, huh. Good. Now, which did you picked for the most in the chances?"

"Um…" _I gently scratched my chin while thumping my feet, looking over the identities given again and again. I… don't think I can choose between these personas that I might bear._

"Ah… you're having trouble deciding which one, I presume?"

"Yeah. All of these people seemed… amazing, even though they have their own flaws that stood out. I don't really think I would bear losing even one of them. Can I retry the test again?"

 _The man became silent, looking at me and seemingly amused at what I just said. Did I do anything to offend him? Or is the test can only be done once in this lifetime chance? Either way, I feel a little horrified at how is this going to result in, and gulped a little._

"Ahahahaha!"

 _My inner fears were cut out by a barrage of laughs made by the man that had been quiet for a few moments ago. The laughs were so sudden, I startled a little and my feet started to tremble hard as if I saw a ghost just now._

"Last question for you. What is happiness?"

 _Happiness, huh… The word has many meanings that can be perceived by many people, but I guess I just need to be blunt and tell him what I think about the actual phrase itself._

 _My head feels weird. It cracks when I try to remember something that happened in my life that can be called happiness._

 _I need to rely on my instincts now._

"Happiness is… unending."

 _The man seemed amused and looked at the choices he gave me. I was puzzled by his actions and wanted to ask something—but the man had turned back to look at me with a happy expression shown._

"You are truly unique."  
"That means I'll just have to make you take on all five of them."

 _Crack. Something in me explodes. I… started to… _ feel weird… The white space began to crack down for me, and _ had fell into the darkness once again. What _ don't know is, beyond the darkness that _ had fallen into was an ocean._

 __ think _ lost something that represents _ yet again..._

"Sleep tight, young man."

 _The darkness and the water choke _. Intense fear was ringing in_ body and_I reached out to the light that became smaller over time when _ had fell even deeper into the darkness._

"To loss... is to gain..."

 _What am _ losing!? Why can't _ ... Identify even _!?_

"But don't be afraid."  
"You hold the mightiest answer of all."  
"So don't forget…"

"You are the one who will _."

 **A/N: SEE WHAT I DID THERE? XD Either way, the prologue is done! I'll try really hard to update over time and until next chapter, ciao!**


	2. Day 1 (End)

**A/N: Heya guys! According to Variable Zero's review, I'd probably need to explain how I am referring to the protagonist's identity. He was given 5 choices of who to be since he lost all his memories at first and his name (CRUCIAL SPOILER IF YOU CATCH UP FAST) but couldn't decide on whom to be. He was then split into five, and send to another world while he sinks deeper. Yeah, I have a lot of places to work on to give people a greater reading experience ;-; Please enjoy the new chapter!**

 **?**

 __ was sinking again into the endless darkness. _ figured that, in the memory banks that exists within _ contained memories and details of the personas that _ will eventually get split into. Since _ have time, _ figured that knowing more about them won't hurt. It's also to pass time anyways._

Araki Tachibana  
The hero of the setting sun; a bubbly and happy person. He was a kind and considerate person that most people would like, and is a kindred spirit that would offer help without exchange. He had a quite strange standpoint in life and likes to be innocent in most aspects, making him the most sensitive to despair and people's leavings—which caused him to experience his very own downfall in life.

Makoto Yukihira  
The hero of the cloudy skies; a selfless person which stays away from others. He was betrayed by a friend once and lost all trust in social connections, and preferred to be alone most of the time. Despite his excellent achievements in life, he can willingly abandon them for his pure desire to get someone in his life to understand him. He died of loneliness and lost his self to solitude.

Satomi Aikawa  
The hero of the rising sun; a person who is just and fair to people. He was a man of chivalry and was a very generous man, leading all those around him. He is also a positive hot-head, seeking for things that he wishes to complete all the while being fair and kind to people and earning acknowledgements. He passed a peaceful death, and smiled while leaving his kindness down as a legacy.

Mihara Tateyama  
The hero of the blazing sun; a person that is the kindest around the kind and the friendliest amongst people. He made a lot of friends due to his understanding attitude and was willing to solve everyone's problems—leaving no one to bother him and ignore what he truly feels at times. He died quickly due to depression, only people understand him truly after his death.

Kagetsu Kanbayashi  
The hero of the shining moon; a person that looks from afar. He's not the friendliest person around, taking each and every step of his and other's actions into observations and thoughts. In reality, he doesn't want anyone to make a mistake that'll cause great losses. He passed away after learning of what a friend is—and what to say at the right times.

 _Looking at _ body, if _ were to resurrect and split _ into the five of them, _ bet that they'll end up being young man around what _ had seen, exhaustion had already taken over _ senses and _ had fall into a long sleep without _ realizing._

…

 **Araki P.O.V**

"Ugh… what was I doing? That was a weird dream." I woke up, ruffling my hair and brushing away the hair that had covered my eyes and making myself hard to sleep in this situation. What was I doing just now? Oh yeah, I'm watching a book! I kept away the textbook that I was supposed to use tomorrow into my bag, and looked at my calendar.

"Tomorrow's the day when I can finally enter Mitakihara Middle School!" I smiled a little, looking at my bag that my father bought for me due to my hyperactive attitude of being transferred to a new school. I sure miss my friends back in the old school I used to be in, but people gotta move on to experience new things, right?

"Aniki! C'mon, dinner is ready!" My brother, Takumi is calling for me. Ehh, he can cook quite well and fast… "Coming!" Wearing my jacket, I ran down the stairs and looked at the dishes he prepared. Daaaaaaamn, they all look good! My mouth watered, and Takumi chuckled at how I was hungering for food.

"Dad and mom left a little while ago when you were asleep, so feel free to dig in now, aniki!" I nodded, giving him a small pat on his head while smiling towards him. Sitting on the dining table, me and brother gave each other an understanding nod while our grins started to get wider on the roulette that we usually do before we start to dig in.

Clap!

We clasped our hands and exclaimed—  
"Itadakimasu!"

…

Finishing the meal and washing the dishes, I'm quite satisfied with how tasty the food was for my taste buds! Takumi said that he can do better than how he did today though, so I'll look forward to it when my tummy literally bursts open with the food he made filling my stomach!

 _Ding-dong!_

Ah, was that the doorbell? I ran to the door, since Takumi's bathing now and I couldn't help but wonder who was at the door now? It's 9 P.M. now, so could it be mom and dad? No way, they just left home a while ago if I am correct, so… I dunno, I think I'll just open the door and find out myself!

"Hello, are you Araki Tachibana?" It was the postman! But… I didn't order anything. The heck? DID I STRIKE A LOTTERY!?

"U-U-u-u-um….. did I strike the lottery or something?" The postman was numb at my reply at first, but bursted out into chuckles as he handed me a parcel and asked me to sign at the form. I took the item and immediately notice something not right—

"Wait, what the fuck? This isn't a signing paper! What are you—"

 _ **WHAM!**_

 **Makoto P.O.V**

Wha-… I think I just fell asleep in the classroom for the whole day. It's night time now, so I better get to my apartment quickly before the owner locks the whole building. Ahh, the cold aura and the lonely describing in town never cease to amaze me as I proceeded through one and other roads to reach my apartment.

The view of people disgusts me, as I saw clear deceiving again in front of my very eyes. It's not like I hate people, more like… I couldn't trust them. I shrug off the depressing thoughts; not wanting to remember a certain something that cause me to reject bonds. The surroundings are getting darker, so I better hurry back.

I arrive pretty quickly, thank god that the door that leads to stairs wasn't locked by the owner, so I went into my personal space to place my bag down, and relax on the bed. "What was the dream all about…? It sounded so vivid…" Yeah, I didn't forget what the dream was telling me. It's as if I lost something awake, and gained something asleep.

"Better not think too much about this. I need a bath."

Ending my random thoughts as one for passing time, I decided that I need to take a bath, refresh my body then go to sleep. I have school again tomorrow, of course—and I wouldn't like to miss it since the discipline teacher had two of those warning letters pending and I could get expelled at any time if I made another mistake.

From their view, duh.

The water trickles through my body, rinsing me of my stains. I sighed a little, and wondered what time is it. I may need to go to sleep after bathe, and I could spend some time surfing the net beforehand if I actually had the time to do that. I need some music notes, after all.

After finishing up, I was using the towel to ruffle my wet hair and opened my door, looking outside and seeing the great view of the city. It was magnificent, and couldn't be better than how I'd view it. Looking down, I suddenly noticed something—a man cloaked in black staring at me.

I was creeped out, for sure. I entered my room quickly and locked the door, going to sleep. What does the man want with me? Either way, he couldn't reach me in that state, so I'd be better off putting down these insecure thoughts and go to sleep.

 **Mihara P.O.V**

Un. I blinked and suddenly realized that I was daydreaming all of a sudden. Must be smoking too much weed- oh wait, drank too much coffee. What was I gonna say!? I chuckled a little as I resumed my ongoing online game match between me and my clan mates in a death match.

"Miharaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Oh shiet, mom's calling! But I need to finish up this game quickly, why can't she understand even once that online games can't be frickin paused!? "Coming already! Wait for a lil- YEEEEE" Yelling as I finished my match, I raced downstairs to see mom with an unamused face on.

"You have mail!" My mom passed a parcel for me—was it the high quality headphones that I bought? Wait, mom passed another one. I didn't think that I ordered that much stuff… FRICKIN ADS! Knew I shouldn't have visited websites that people had redirected me to. Buying the wrong stuff aside, I'm like—getting rickrolled a lot.

So, what would be these two items that had arrived at my doorstep? I bet one of them is my pre-ordered earphones, and one of them is packed with stuff I NEVA would've bought in the first place. Dad will suspect that I bought that kinda stuff again, heheh! I reached out to the postel in the right side of the bed that I placed the two stuff on.

"Oooh, daaang! Sweet headsets!" The yellow colored headsets, filled with black colored stripes was the one I used my money to get, and you bet that I wouldn't regret my choice! "Now what's this?" I looked to the second parcel and opened it, it had two items: one is a contract sorta thing, and one is a pretty charm! How would I describe it, umm—

It looks like a black egg and has a stand. Bakugan much? It's like something from an anime!

I figured that I should really leave the contract aside first. I need sleep! Daaamn tired.

 **Satomi P.O.V**

"Ah." Within a blink, I return to my normal sight yet again. What was all that? What was I last doing? Oh yeah, I remembered—getting gum from my pocket. I shove my hands into my pocket, and suddenly noticed a life threatening truth that could shake my very fragile being from mentally to physically as my eyes widened—

The hallow space.  
The very feeling of nothingness.  
"Non-existent" represents this very moment—!

I'm outta gum.

I need to get some gum, pronto! Looking around, I try to notice if there's any convenient stores nearby to get some gum from—Aha! There's a 7-Eleven nearby! I was hyped, so I walked towards the store while checking that I had any spare change for buying some gum for myself to enjoy. I have like, 100 dollars left—so I'm quite sure that's sufficient for some gum.

"Welcome!" The staff bowed and exclaimed the catchphrase happily upon witnessing my entrance into the store—gosh, I need to come here more often. It's so cheery here. Walking to the counter, I looked around to see if there's any gum for me to purchase—aye, 5 Gum seems nice, a little expensive though.

Picking some packets of Pocky Sticks as well for some midnight snacks on break, I went to the counter to pay for what I chose. "Customer…" That's odd; never had I seen a customer that wants for a conversation before… Nevertheless, it's quite amusing. Looking at the staff, I had a look of curiosity on, wondering what the staff wants to talk about.

"There's a girl that always steals people's stuff when they made it out of the store, so better keep up your alert—wouldn't want your items stolen, y'know?" Well—it's not like me to abandon someone like that, so I might go check it out if I am pretty unlucky today. "Thanks." Bringing the plastic bag, I moved outside and somehow feel static in my head.

I saw a little lightning trickling on the ground, and walked the other way around to avoid it from zapping me unconscious—but not before noticing the girl with red hair hiding, of course! What could she be doing here? She looks homeless... just like he was before he bought a job. Shrugging, I wanted to ignore thinking of his past, it was definitely horrifying.

"Girl—" I call out.

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

I open my eyes from my sleep that I didn't realized I was in—the time's gotten pretty late now as of now, I sure slept for a long time… Urggh, the stretching of my body causes many places to react in pain towards my nerves—as I put away the novel that needs hours to actually complete and to comprehend.

It's night time already, I figured that I might have needed to clean up and prepare for school tomorrow, wouldn't want myself to mess up badly now. I walk around, picking up the scattered novels on the ground that I had kicked when I was sleeping—I had really made a damned mess around, jeez.

Replacing the novels that were out of place during my sleep, I gently reassembled them back to the bookshelf and categorizing them according to chapter number, series, and so on—it never bores me to have seen something so in place, I hate messy things and orders—very similar to how outer towns became with the wrong leader to guide the citizens.

"I wonder…" Yes, it's quite a habit of mine to decide what to read for tomorrow when I'm in school and I could read to pass time—"Aha, this one." Pulling out a novel named _'Revoke'_ , and placing it into my bag, I was ready for tomorrow, but I would take a walk to at least exhaust myself a little before going to bed.

…

After a long walk, my legs were exhausted and I sat down on a bench that was located not far away from the entrance that leads to this garden. My house is just beside the alleyway after leaving the garden, so it wouldn't be much of a bother to me if I were to try and go back home even if I'm in an exhausted state.

…Someone had sat beside me without me even realizing—not even a creaking sound that the bench would make had appealed to my hearing. I figured that I should leave, there's something awfully wrong with the man's aura and his grin that seriously could disturb me, as my foot started to make contact with the ground and I am attempting to leave—

"Young man—  
have you ever heard of Shintaro Kisaragi?"

"The eyes to never forget tragedies—"

I look back.

"How about a little deal between you and me…?"  
The old man's grin—

widen.

 **A/N: Whew! I'm finally done with the Chapter! Until next time, ciao!**


	3. Day 2 (Start - Araki, Makoto)

**A/N: Heya guys! This is the following chapter after the previous one… obviously XD Wow, I'd never thought that there would be someone took a liking to how I wrote the prologue. What did your choices lead you guys to? Of course, I'm always free to your ideas and opinions on the actual story! Leave a review/PM if you do have anything special to state out! Okay, that'll be all for the Author's Notes, let's move on to the actual story!**

 **{EDIT} Yeah, I will make chapters while separating their POV's in different chapters! This chapter involves Araki and Makoto the most, and it's their part playing for now in today (Day 2) before the next chapter's main characters take their roles playing their part!**

 **Araki P.O.V**

 **8:30AM, 25 Feb**

Ow… what was that? I remember I was receiving a parcel just now and suddenly everything black out in all of a sudden… "Aniki! What were you thinking, sleeping on the door like that!?" Huh? I slept on the fahkin' door? Jesus! "Well, sorry! Everything blacked out suddenly, was it my eyelids that were closing me from the view before me?" My brother chuckled a little at my choice of words, and went to prepare my school uniform- wait…

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" I actually forgot school! Goddamnit, uuuurgh! Panicked, I used what speed I can offer to run towards the bathroom and bathed quickly, and buttoned my shirt on, preparing to head to school soon with my trusty bike that lead me through a thousand times of being late to school!

Pedalling on the bike and noming on a piece of toast, I wave to my brother as I started to pedal progressively faster—the wind flickering through my face and literally blowing my face, making me look like a maniac when I flew past the streets with great speeds.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh!— " I goddamn agree if I went too fast! I was going to crash into the alleyway now, unable to prepare myself from the onslaught of pain that I knew I was going to face—"Hey! Be careful!" A voice called out, and quickly dodged away from me and causing me to fling myself into the obstacle.

"Ouch…" My knee was bleeding after crashing into an arrow sign; the tip of the sign stabbed me when I had collided into the actual sign. I groaned in pain, and touched my wound lightly with my finger to only have myself groaned louder from the god-awful pain that bitch slapped me in da face!

"You okay?" A feminine voice called out.  
"The fuck, man… That was a rough one. Don't even think of going to school." A cold, male voice called out.

As I looked up upon them, the girl who asked me was a pink haired girl, and had a red ribbon tied to her hair. The boy who… uhh… rudely asked me was a black haired guy; he had very long hair and was talking in… English instead of Japanese that the girl spoke with? Why would he speak English instead of Japanese? Don't tell me…

"Come on, can you get up?" The girl offered me her hand, and I tried to take it… but my legs were shaking as I fell done, my blood slowly dripping across the floor. "Gosh… let me just, take you home already." The youth sulked, giving me a piggyback and carrying me back to the road. "Please, be safe!" The girl said, waving her hands while the youth wore his headphones and the music starts in his ears.

I smiled at the girl, and looked back while the youth took me back home. "Thankssss! What's your name?" I asked before the distance between us got even farther as the youth carried me. Wow, his back is kinda firm! Like a rock!

"Kaname Madoka! Get well soon!"

"Yeah! Please take care of my bike for me!"

…

 **10:15AM, 25 Feb**

"So, where's your house? Is it far? I still need to go to school." The youth; still asking me in English while we proceeded through the bustling streets of the city while taking his headphones down to his neck and leaving it hanging there. "Um… are you really good in English? I can speak Japanese…" The youth was apparently shocked and turned his head back to look at me with a creeped out expression, and looked extremely unamused too.

"What!? The fuck, you can speak Japanese?!"  
"The hell if I can't! I'm Japanese!"

"What!? You mean to tell me, that shiny hair, that pale skin, wasn't enough proof that you're someone from far away?!" The youth retorted back to me while having an expression equal to how Kanji Tatsumi from the Persona series freaking out.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell no! I'm Araki Tachibana! My mom was from UK or those other countries that she's from, I inherited only her looks!" I said, mentioning that my mom was a foreigner.

"No wonder…"

"Don't worry. Not only had you made this mistake. I mean, toooooons of people made that mistake when they first saw me." I smile bright.

"Gosh…" The boy looked away, a blush on his face while he walked through the streets. After a while, I figured that I should say something to break the awkward silence which surrounded us for a while! "What's your name? I wish to be friends if you're willing to!"

"A… friend?"

"Mhm!" I said while resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Pff. Don't kid me… a friend, huh?" He sulked. What a damn tsundere! I'm fukin straight, y'know! Why I oughta…

"I'm Makoto Yukihira." The boy said sternly while walking forward.  
"So you are straight." I said with a slight tease.

"Say what now?" The boy looked back at me with venom in his tone.  
"NOTHIN!" I yelled out cheerfully.

I silently smiled as I get to know another kind person for today while resting my exhausted self on his back. My eyelids started to close themselves without me knowing, and I slept on his back.

 **Makoto P.O.V**

 **7:00AM, 25 Feb**

Ugh… what a goddamn pain in the ass to have to get up this early to prepare for school already, I wanted to skip school for today—but too bad, I couldn't, since I would get suspended if I play truant for one more day in this semester. "Guess I'll have to wake up and get my lazy ass to the school…" I wouldn't want to be late, so I went to bathe.

Hell yeah, it's 7:15 when I got all set to school with the books and my uniform assembled for today's course. I wore my shoes and got out of my apartment, going downstairs and heading to school afterwards—and walked on the usual small road that I am familiar with that can lead me to the school.

I have to say, something's off with me all of a sudden. Some things in me started to reassemble in a wrong way—most notably my memories. I used to hated my family, but now… even remembering their names are unusually difficult as of now.

Ugh, I don't freaking care. The less I remember about them, the better. I continued walking, until—"Waaaaaaaaaahhh!— " Was that someone yelling? I look towards the source of the sound, and it was a… person from a foreign country yelling because his bike went too fast—speaking of which, the bike was freakin' headed towards me.

"Hey! Be careful!" A feminine voice called out, alongside with the voice of collision afterwards. I bet that's pretty painful… I walk forward to the youth and looked at his situation, guess he got his ankle stabbed by the arrow sign. _Guess that's what people say… taking an arrow to the knee._

"The fuck, man… That was a rough one. Don't even think of going to school." I said, and looked at how badly he was hurt. I guessed that he should really avoid school until he was fully recovered, or he'll really be held back on his actual performances. He tried to take the girl's hand that she offered, but fell down and bleed even more. Gosh, do I hate naïve people.

"Gosh… let me just, take you home already." I sulked, giving him a piggyback and carrying him back home after wearing my earphones and listened to music on the way to the city. After a while, I figured that I should know where his house is. "So, where's your house? Is it far? I still need to go to school." I asked in English, since he seemed to be a foreigner.

"Um… are you really good in English? I can speak Japanese…" What the…

"What!? The fuck, you can speak Japanese?!"  
"The hell if I can't! I'm Japanese!"

"What!? You mean to tell me, that shiny hair, that pale skin, wasn't enough proof that you're someone from far away?!" I asked furiously and looked at his outward appearance, since he was totally a foreigner in my book if I were to decide based upon his looks.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell no! I'm Araki Tachibana! My mom was from UK or those other countries that she's from, I inherited only her looks!" Oh, so he's like a crossbreed? Or stuff? Bah, I don't care.

"No wonder…"

"Don't worry. Not only had you made this mistake. I mean, toooooons of people made that mistake when they first saw me." He smiled. Is he mocking me?

"Gosh…" I figured that I had made a bad and huge mistake mistaking him for a foreigner, and the heat that automatically reacts to my thoughts doesn't really help me by intensifying the blush on my face. After a while, he starts to speak. "What's your name? I wish to be friends if you're willing to!"

"A… friend?"

"Mhm!" He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Pff. Don't kid me… a friend, huh?" Pff, like I'd fall for this piece of bullshit. I've been deceived once, but not again. I learn from my mistakes. But… he doesn't seem like someone that would lie to others. I figured that I should really introduce myself—but about his request to be friends? Imma leave it hanging for now.

"I'm Makoto Yukihira."  
"So you are straight."

"Say what now?"  
"NOTHIN!"

After a while, I reached his house and left him there—and quickly ran to school. Thank God the kid knows which is the shortest path of reaching the school, and I reached school quite quickly… aw, what the hell. That asstard of a teacher is there again. I guess I'm not being able to get off the hook for today.

"Not you again, Yukihira… I'm gonna have you expelled."

"Aw, c'mon." I tried to get on his good side, despite myself knowing that it isn't possible for someone like him.

"No way in hell I'm gonna let a menace like you in school! You're once a fucking bully, and never will change! No wonder your parents abandoned you, it's because you're such a fucking failure in life that when you grow up, you'll wind up being the trash of society!"

Grr…! I clenched my fist. I have no problems on hurting this man and end up on the police station at all. Fuck school. You're so gonna get it—right now!

"S-Sensei! He was carrying an injured student back home, that's why he was late!" An unknown voice called out and walking to the teacher. It was a girl… with blue hair? The teacher nodded with a scoff, and just walked away, leaving me and the girl behind.

"…Thanks for saving my butt." I chuckled a little.

"No worries, the teacher's way too judgemental at times." She gave me an awkward smile, and sweatdropped. Judgemental, eh? No wonder even students thought that he was an ass too. "So, wanna head inside together?"

"…You bet." Though my face got red for a while, I accepted her request.

What's with my luck today?  
…I've found two people that was suitable to be friends at the start of my semester already.

 **A/N: WHEEEEEEW! DONE :D Until next chapter guys! Ciao!**


	4. Day 2 (Start - Mihara, Satomi, Kagetsu)

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks for all the views and reviews that you guys kindly gave to me! I'll be sure that I will work harder for your viewing pleasures from now on, so… please catch on to the story if you need to, and leave a review if you have anything else to recommend, or an idea to suggest to me! I'll kindly listen to your words c: Either way, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I would like to thank a roleplayer for planning out Satomi and Kyoko's event that happened for Day 2! Her/His name is probably called Okami that left a review as a Guest—I don't know if you can see this or not, but thank you very much!**

 **(EDIT) Chose some music links for the characters! Go check them out, it's on my profile c:**

 **Mihara P.O.V**

 **7:43AM, 25 Feb**

God, urgh… I should have turned off the computer, now my drool is literally all over the laptop's keyboard, ew! Mom's probably gone to work, so I need to prepare myself for school. I wonder how's Satomi-kun doin'? I should probably call him! I turned on my cell phone and looked for his cellphone number in my contacts…

'Bastard Aikawa :P'

Yep! Totally his number alright! I chuckled a little when I saw my contact labeling him like that, and called him straight away! The number is still dial- oh, he received the call straight away! Wonder what's up with him to accept my calls so fast like that, so I held the phone while I started to change into my uniform and wash my face.

Mihara: Ayeeeeee!  
Satomi: Ya twat, awake now?  
Mihara: You wot, m8?  
Satomi: You buyin' dat bubble tea for us, Mihara? The one we always get on every day mornings to get a boost on performance?  
Mihara: Yeah! Better be fast, gettin' dat weed!

I hung the phone and went downstairs to meet Satomi, smiling as he punched my shoulder—we walked to the nearby stall me and Satomi always went to in our school years. But… it's strange, I couldn't remember everything that happened a long time ago, and I couldn't even try to recall. Ah well, gotta get some bubble tea! :D

"Two of them, please!" I placed the money that I think would suffice for two of those bubble tea drinks that we got ever since me and Satomi went to primary school and ended up being friends in this stall- ayeeee! I can remember again! Though, I wonder why that sometimes my memories ended up being so blur.

"Man, this never gets old." Satomi chuckles as he took a long sip from the drink I treated him to, but—somehow, I couldn't feel that he's actually happy when he's treated now. Atleast, for today. Something… about him feels really wrong, did he encounter anything bad yesterday noon? We had gave each other a call before that, and he appears to be happy, so I highly doubt that what made him upset was before noon.

"Bruh… you okay? You seem a little…" I asked with a concerned tone as I dispose of the empty cup in my hands into the rubbish bin, and looked at him. He seem to be in deep thought.

"I met one of them again. Those people that had experiences similar to me." Satomi said, disposing of his cup as well, and looked forward with a slight sigh. Ah, another one…? No wonder he was that upset, I bet he helped the person out. Nevertheless, I bet he felt bad, not for the fact that he was reminded of his past, but for the person that faces something similar to his past.

"Cheer up, man! You aren't supposed to be like this—where did the all-chivalry Satomi go? Try your best and don't look back, okay?" I smiled brightly while leaning my hands to support my head as we walked through the streets. "…Yeah, you're right. Heheh, thanks, Mihara. God knows what'll happen to me if I were to lose you." I feel appreciated. C: It was a good feeling overall, to be actually wanted around. That was a promise I made with him a long time ago…

 **8:00AM, 25 Feb**

I looked at the clock and cheered mentally for myself. Hell yeah! We reached school a bit earlier than expected! :D  
I hurried myself and went to take a seat, and Satomi takes a seat beside me too. "What class are we having for the first one?" I gave him a 'calm-ur-tits' handsign and went to check my schedule for what we're having for the first period.

"Science! D:"

And so, our hectic day starts.  
I wonder who Satomi saw, though…? What could have gotten him so down?

 **Satomi P.O.V**

 **6:00AM, 25 Feb**

I opened my exhausted eyelids, knowing that I have to meet Mihara sooner or later to get those drinks that he promised to treat both of us too. "Urgh…" I rise from my bed, and yawned a little while I went to change into my uniform. Still… the girl I saw yesterday…

My phone vibrated after a while when I walked to where Mihara's house is at, and started to answer him by picking up the call first. Seems like he's pretty pumped up, as expected of the usual Mihara Tateyama—the best childhood friend that I can ever have. I've known him since I was… urgh, strange, I can't remember.

Mihara: Ayeeeeee!  
Satomi: Ya twat, awake now?  
Mihara: You wot, m8?  
Satomi: You buyin' dat bubble tea for us, Mihara? The one we always get on every day mornings to get a boost on performance?  
Mihara: Yeah! Better be fast, gettin' dat weed!

After that call with those funny accents we shared, he came downstairs and we began to walk to the stall that we usually visited. "Two of them, please!" Mihara's cheerful voice rang, and bought two cups of those bubble teas that we used to share and drink in our childhood. Strange, even though I speak of that, I can no longer remember it perfectly. "Man, this never gets old."

After a while, Mihara started to look at me with a concerned look.  
"Bruh… you okay? You seem a little…"

"I met one of them again. Those people that had experiences similar to me."

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Finishing my purchase, I am leaving, of course— but something tells him that I should be really careful, as if something was set on the ground. "Eh? What is this? "I saw a little lightning trickling on the ground, and walked the other way around to avoid it- but not before noticing the girl hiding, of course! What could she be doing here? …Her clothings, her messy hair… that look…_

" _Oi." I walk forward and called out for the girl, and smiled a little._

 _"Hm..." Looking at his plastic bag, he had bought a lot of Pocky's while he's at it. He was generous, so he's gonna do his thing! Shoving his hand inside his bag, he looked at her and held out the Pocky's he bought. "Look, you get this, and I have the gum. Deal?"_

 _''Wha... what? Wait... You... you knew I was after your stuff?'' The girl asked, horrified._

 _Pssh. Like hell I don't know these simple tricks. Get on my level! I chuckled a little. "No? Even if you did, you get both! Isn't that good? I just saw lightning on the floor! You really need to step up your game if you'd wanted to get food, go work or something." Yeah, I was homeless once; it was horrifying. That's why I'm helping people out, to prevent the same people to face the despair I had once faced as an orphan._

 _My parents died when I was small, this is oddly clear in my mind even though my memories failed me and making me unable to remember most things that I would treasure and hold on to. Those words that they gave, to me when they're inches away from death, still remained crafted deep inside of my mind—those words of how cruel is reality._

 _'For every happiness you aren't meant to give out to,  
you receive every despair you weren't meant to take.'_

" _Go and find some place to sleep. I'll see you later if you hang around here—take care of yourself. You'd get snacks if that's the case." I snickered a little and held my head with my hands, walking away and chewing a piece of gum._

 _'"But, but wait! These are yours! What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you giving them to me?!"_

 _Ah… those were the exact same words when the orphanage offered me food. This brings back memories… I need to get that photobook of my childhood spent from the elder someday soon. I didn't turn my head backwards, nor did I hesitate about this impact I did can make any difference to that girl._

… _The world is really cruel._

"Cheer up, man! You aren't supposed to be like this—where did the all-chivalry Satomi go? Try your best and don't look back, okay?" There he goes again—that bright smile and that carefree attitude always made me feel happy when he's around me. No wonder he's my childhood friend, he always understood me.

"…Yeah, you're right. Heheh, thanks, Mihara. God knows what'll happen to me if I were to lose you."

 **8:00AM, 25 Feb**

Ahh, we arrived school a little early than usual. I sat down and remember I forgot my schedule—might as well ask Mihara. "What class are we having for the first one?" He gave me a sign to calm down and looked at his schedule.

"Science! D:"

The usual day goes on, huh.  
I wonder how's the girl doing now…

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

 **7:00AM, 25 Feb**

I open my eyes a little; it was the park that I went to yesterday. This is shameful, I actually slept on the bench—the white haired young man that spoke to me was long gone as well, he told me a story… and asked me to accommodate him every night, for a certain prize at the very end in the 3 nights. I didn't really want his prize, but the story he told me was certain amusing.

The story he told me yesterday was about… the festival, Walpurgisnacht. The way he said it was a little strange though—something about the story wasn't heard correctly. It wasn't a festival; it was like a monster of a legendary myth when he had started to describe it in detail, and made me feel curious at what he is trying to elaborate.

I couldn't help but remember about his story when I prepared myself for school, and started rethinking about what happened yesterday night when I was walking throughout the alleyways that will lead me to the school.

About that prize—it was more like a threat, really.

I can't help but look at my palm.

 **~FLASHBACK~  
**

" _Shintaro Kisaragi, huh. The retaining eyes that shimmers in the daze—" I replied without mistake, since I occasionally read Light Novel's about the story of Shintaro Kisaragi. He's my favorite character in the story._

" _Correct. Why don't you… sit down beside me?" Well, since he's an old man, I wouldn't worry about him having any malign intents, and I went forward to sit down beside him as he smiled a little, giving me a picture of something. From a look, it was appearently a monster—and it had gears on it's under part. Its theme was made through referencing how a carnival looks if I were to take a closer look to judge it._

" _Have you ever heard it? The legendary witch—Walpurgisnacht." He speak of something I do not have comprehend towards, perhaps I should listen and hear about what knowledge he will be offering to share with my still shallow mind. He started to speak, as if it's an incantation—of the ruthless monster that starts and ends a play of tragedy._

" _She will turn all of fate's misfortune to nothing.  
She will flood the earth with magic,  
and take all of humankind into her play.  
A moving stage construction.  
If everything is a play, no unhappy things will exist.  
It may be a tragedy, but it'll all be part of the script.  
The play stops on Walpurgisnacht,  
and the earth does not turn even once more.  
The story will not change.  
Tomorrow, and the day after, is the night of Walpurgis."_

 _The poet was describing the monster's ruthless nature, and he looked up at the sky. Bright light suddenly shone, giving the old man an appearance of a white-haired young man with crimson red eyes, with white and pale skin. His clothes seem to be a little skimpy… showing of his bare arms, and stomach. He wears a scarf too, that covers his neck from plain view._

 _Strange… those parts of his had… some sort of runes in the form of lines, wrapping his body with those mystical words._

" _Witches gather, and burned to death… a bonfire of exact despair."_

" _My name is Shiroha. It's nice to meet cha." The young man smiled a little as he ruffled his white hair, looking at me with a mysterious yet cheery look. He doesn't seem hostile, but I thought that the idea of not knowing his actual past is a good idea—since we just met and all… but there's something off that boils within him that made me felt uncomfortable._

" _Nee, have you ever played online games…? There's rewards that will be given when you arrive in-game regularly, right…?" A smirk started to widen on his face, which made me feel very uncomfortable. He's quite random with the topics that he chose to discuss, but… this topic made me feel oddly unpleasant._

" _Come back here two days after, and I'll have a special reward for you~ I'll give you something here, now~"_

 _A heat burns in the back of my hand within a simple glimpse from the young mboy. "W-What…!?" I was surprised, and held my hand in pain as the boy started to finish his sentence. My senses are no longer functioning properly, and my eyes are unusually heavy in this moment, betraying my senses to make me feel dizzy._

 _"And remember…"  
"You hold responsibility for all your actions. You know, the usual stuff—  
No one can escape time. It delivers us to the same end. You can't plug your ears  
cover your eyes._

 _Maybe a little certain someone I have in mind,  
a certain girl…_

 _A demon…_

 _Oh? You can't hear her name? Interesting.  
And so, it begins…"_

 **A/N: After much procrastination, finally the chapter is done ._. Welp, see you guys next time! Until then, ciao!**


	5. Day 2 (End - All)

**A/N: Before I start to go in my usual routine… GODDAMNIT! DX I FORGOT TO WRITE NIGHT 2, AND I HAD GONE HALFWAY INTO WRITING DAY 3! Yeah, rant over… either way, despite the delay that I took for this episode, I sure hope that you guys get to enjoy this chapter like any other that I have written! Please, leave a review if you have any suggestions or ideas you would like to speak of, or leave a PM if you felt uncomfortable with the former idea! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(EDIT) I added a few interactions between characters! This is the longest chapter I have ever typed, oh my God… I deserve some rest…**

 **Araki P.O.V**

 **2:36PM**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass! I got to stay home! …with such a great injury ended up on my knee! God, it's so painful! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- "Aniki, here!" A bowl of instant noodles that was apparently made just now by Takumi is passed to me, and I didn't hesitate to eat it all up since I had skipped breakfast for school. My stomach is filled, and gave out a fart to depict its actual pleasure of being filled.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

I laughed out loud at how Takumi groaned when I had farted. That wasn't a normal, your-average-tiny-silent-not-smelly-fart, after all! He punched my shoulder slightly, and we both began to laugh out loud after that. My brother gets me so well; we would just use glances to communicate when we can't speak.

The time that passed by was slow, so I took my tablet and started to surf the internet to entertain myself from all the boredom that sneaked into my mind quietly without me knowing. Takumi stayed at home, too… I wonder if he would get into trouble for skipping school today. Welp, I should go explain it to the teachers myself if it were to happen! No biggie!

I was tired after a little surfing, and went to my room to with the desire to sleep—"Eh? What's this doing here—?" That was this… flat book that the mailman gave me earlier yesterday. I picked it up and opened the book—"What da…" The contents inside are… absolutely empty!

I placed that book back down on my table, and wondered a little that why an empty contract would is sent to me and that I have to sign it. What am I agreeing to…? I started to sleep slowly, pondering about what the contract was…

…

"Oww!" I jolted awake by the sudden pain that made me tingle and saw Takumi trying to apply medicine on my knee—VIOLENTLY. "Ah, sorry! I'll try to be gentler when I apply it next time." Smiling awkwardly, Takumi apologized to me and went to take a new batch of medicines to apply on my wound—little that I know, what comes after that… was literal nightmares…

 **6:00PM**

"Owwww! Have it easy, on you!?" I woke up from my sleep slapped Takumi as I felt a sudden jolt of pain course through my body when he pressed down the medicines that he was supposed to apply softly on my injury hard. Like, reaaally hard! I couldn't even sleep well at all SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY due to how painful it was. "Ugh! You shouldn't really have rode so fast in the first place, Aniki! If you didn't, you wouldn't have got this big of a wound!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do!? Dilly dally and get caught by a teacher!?  
"You should sleep in early!" He gave a slight pat at my wound, causing me to flinch even violently. I was gonna do a roundhouse and kick him senseless, but I figured that I shouldn't do so. He was right in a sense! Geez, it irks me a lot to say that!

"I made dinner, can you walk?"

Dinner! …Ah, I can't walk at all in this state… the pain I felt when I try to move forward is way too intense, and I fell back down while releasing a groan of pain. "Oww… sorry, Takumi… I think I'll skip—"

"—Aniki, here." Takumi passed me a bowl of rice, several contents of the dishes he made was stuffed into the bowl as well. I smiled a little, and he sat beside me with a smile on his face too. "Aniki, let's do what we always do, alright? A little wound isn't gonna stop you from being the best brother I've known!"

"Mhm!" And with that said, and a wide grin on our faces—

"Itadakimasu!"

 **7:00PM**

I'm outside in a bench that dad told people to , and was a little full after finishing the food that Takumi made for me—he's such a good cook! Sweet stuff, actual dishes doesn't even affect how it comes out in the end! I hope he gets a girlfriend soon, I bet she's gonna get so full having to deal with the food he makes!

Ah, phone's ringing. "Hello?"

"Ah, hi… I'm Kaname Madoka from earlier, remember me?" Ohh! That pinkette that offered me her hand when I was injured? I remember her, alright! "Yeah! I do! What's up?" Wow, er… I think I should really tell her about my wound beforehand… "Ah, is your injuries patched up now?"

Gee, it feels heartwarming when people are actually concerned about me! "Mhm! I think I'm able to head to school tomorrow!" I chuckled a little, that was a rough assuming to be honest— but strangely, my wound closes up really fast. Is this normal? I bet it's because of how strong the effects of the medicines Takumi applied on.

"Alright then! I'll see you soon!"  
"Yeah! Let's meet up somewhere soon after class!"

She hung up—Ah! It's raining! I wanted to head inside, but I saw someone around my age looking for something on the ground. I took an umbrella and went outside, looking at the ground—oh! It's his glasses!

"Here you go! Have the umbrella as well!"

"Ah… thank you…" The boy wore his glasses and opened up the umbrella, hurrying home. "Please be safe!" I yelled out. He looked back a little, but turned his head back and proceeded to run back home. I helped a person today! Just that thought made me happy!

I went inside, and looked up at the cloudy skies that are raining.  
"…I bet I can sleep earlier today."

Ignoring everything, I went into my room and snuggled into my bed.

 **Makoto P.O.V**

 **9:00AM**

Gah, classes… the most boring thing in my life that could have ever happen to me. I sigh, and looked outside of the classroom—I would be okay if I were to be a bird, instead… I'm stuck in this place, and I have to deal with these… classes. What's the point of learning things you wouldn't use when facing the society anyways?

"Yukihira!"

"Gah—yes, sir!?" I react quite violently to the teacher's call—making the students around my class laugh and giggle at my reactions. My eyes narrow, and sat down as the teacher looked at me with a rather displeased look. Well, deal with it, YA TWAT! I sigh a little in frustration and looked at the whiteboard again.

This day is going to be such a pain in the neck…

Ahh, the blue skies and the sun are oddly amusing today—was it because of how freaking bored I am, for me to watch things like this pass by slowly? Sigh… I took out my Maths textbook, and decided to actually listen to what the teachers said for a moment—

"Yukihira, solve this question on the blackboard!"  
"On it!"

With that, I draw out my marker pen—preparing for whatever crap that might be thrown at me.

 **1:00PM**

Wearing my headphones, I walked out of my class when school was over—not giving a shit about the extracurricular activities that school had already prepared for us. It's just a waste of time for me, to be honest—the music starts to flood in my eardrums, and I walked on the corridors of the school, looking for my redemption—the exit.

"Ah." I bump into someone. Taking a close look, it was the girl I met earlier—that blue-haired girl, alongside with her companion, I mean… was her name Kaname Madoka? Yeah, I presumed it is. Students in class had been speaking much of her after all—a girl with a red ribbon tied between her hair.

"Oh, hey." I took off my headphones that had been blasting music into my ears and looked at the two girls as they smiled and stopped in their tracks to talk with me—"Did you get into too much trouble when you got into class?" I narrow my eyes a little and chuckled, cooking up a suitable retort in my mind to reply back. "Yeah, dumbass."

She punched my arm while chuckling, the pinkette beside her giggling as well. The use of foul language sometimes work wonders, y'know. Looking at my wallet, I think I can treat all of them to a meal, a decent one—and I can last for another week with this much money at hand now.

…

After a while, we got to settle down in a restaurant and we talked to each other about our daily lives that we all face—"Ah, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Sayaka Miki, nice to meet you!" The girl before me, ahem— Sayaka offered a handshake."Ah, I'm Makoto Yukihira, nice to meet you, I guess—" _Holy crap nuts. The moment when I held her hand, my face started to go unimaginably red, and my heart started to thump like crazy._

"Um… are you sick?" Kaname-san asked, looking at my red face and seeing my rapid breathing and she decided that I'm actually sick—"Ah, no… I-I'll treat you guys for a meal, I guess… please go easy on my wallet though, u-uggh…" They both looked concerned. _This isn't gonna end well for me, is it_ —"Are you sure? You looked totally red. Need me to take you back home—?" Miki-san had already positioned herself near me, and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Na-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GODDAMNIT, D-DON'T TOUCH ME! A-AAGH!" I took unknown amounts of my money and ran away, leaving behind Miki-san and Kaname-san to wonder about why would I run away—

…why did I run away at the first place…?

Something about them—no, her—yes… that girl that defended me at the very important moment… I'm not sure… but for now, I'll try to not make anything awkward, I guess—

…

Arriving at the shop which I had always used to work for—I've already changed into my t-shirt and jeans to work properly. Boss waved a little and went back to work—Man, that old man always looked so kind, and wasn't harsh at all… he talked to me in boredom sometime ago, and mentioned his never-returning grandson.

If I were to be his grandson, I certainly would abandon anything just to make him happy—

I realized, that even a pathetic life like mine, need affection after all.

 **7:00PM**

I'm at home after work, practicing guitar and singing. I'm a little tired out today in class, but I tried my best to not let myself fall asleep during class today—I've already had enough complaints about me by the teachers already. Not saying I'd bother—but I need to keep at least some of my reputation in class. _Kugh, I still couldn't forget how soft her hands felt_ —

"Whew. I wonder how's that one hell of a guy doing." Shrugging off my thoughts of Miki-san, I started to wonder about the injured kid I had helped earlier—The one I'm referring to is Tachibana—that crazy kid that rode his bike at high speeds and ending up getting hurt badly by an arrow sign. I bet that's gonna be painful… welp, I guess I'll send him a message when the time comes, his little brother gave me his contact number after all.

I certainly wonder what kind of person he was. I hope… that tragedy that happened ten years ago, won't have happened again if I were to make friends with him, and we were to be dragged into chaos…

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" _Aaaaaah!" Looking at me at that piece of memory that I'd wish I can abandon, I frowned a little when I saw him_ — _me screaming in fear to react to those bullets that flew through each other. I was a small boy at that time, so I'd guess it's abnormal. Growing up in the battlefields was supposed to be abnormal_ — _not mentioning that was a part of my horrid childhood._

" _Let's go!" This friend of mine which I've known for sometime around my childhood_ — _led me to a dead end, and told me to hide carefully in the stacked boxes in the corner. I did heed his words_ — _to see him lead soldiers and pointing out where I am. I was captured, no doubt… and I saw the who was apparently the captain of the squad giving him rewards, while this 'best friend' of mine was smiling gleefully._

 _I grit my teeth. I released the man's grip, and grabbed a dagger_ _from the soldier's pocket_ —

…

 _When I was awake, I was being taught that I actually killed the friend of mine with my very hands. The captain was amused at this, and took me as his foster son. All these years under his training… were utter hell. After years, he allowed me to look for a living before he went into another battlefield._

 **9:00PM**

I woke up from my 3-hour sleep. I couldn't forget that tragedy. I sigh and placed my guitar on the corner of the room—

"Makotoooooooooooo-kun!"

"!?" I look back, alerted as I spot the stranger behind me. He had white hair, skimpy outfit for a boy, and… several red lines skinned into his pale white skin, and his eyes were as red as rabbits. What the fuck, that describing wasn't really… well, he has red eyes. I stood back a little, grabbing the baseball bat under my bed. And he looks… around my age I guess.

"Aww, why so alerted, Makoto-kun~? I thought we had been good friends…" A sly smirk appeared on the person's face.  
"Who's your friend!? You better get the fuck outta here!" I raise my bat.

"Aawwwwwww. No worries, I will~ But here's a little something for you!" He threw a flat book, and I caught it accurately. What the hell is this…!? The moment I had grabbed onto the book, I felt a slight tingle run down my spine.

"Now, now~! Let's not be hasty~ Because you're a good frieeeeend to me, you wouldn't need to wait for several days before signing it! Please be warned, you can oooonly sign this in the most dangerous moments! I won't give any takebacks once you signed this, do it at your own riskkkkk~ But doesn't huge power proves to be good~? You get friends! A lot of them!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?" I yelled out, throwing the book aside—much to my horror, the book was on the arm I held the bat and not the one I had thrown it away.

"Ara, ara. Behave yourself, or I'm gonna spank your ass! Either way, Makoto-kuuuun~ That's what I have in store for you… for now~ I'll be visiting other lucky people who had been chosen by the lucky draw~ Oyasumi~"

With a huge flash, that person disappeared… as well as the contract. I… what the fuck was all that? I blinked a few times, and looked around. Things looked hella peaceful, was I… hallucinating? Huh? What's this… lock symbol that appeared on the back of my hand!? I went to the kitchen, and washed my hands over and over—but nothing changed. The lock sign remained there as it is. And… it looks metallic, with a sword as its key.

I blinked a few times, yet again—and took a few sleeping pills. Trying to convince myself that wasn't true, I fell asleep.

…That person… somehow…

I think I know him…

 **Mihara P.O.V**

 **8:30AM**

I was in class, talking to meh best buddeh—Satomi, of course! It relieves me of the tension and stress in class, and he's a good person to talk with once you had known him for a long time! He's kind of the straight to the point person, but his advice is actually good when you actually took time to think and follow his advice.

"So, what do you call a fish who watches anime?" Satomi asks, with a idiotic grin on his face.  
"I dunno. What is it?" I chuckle a little, and wanted to listen what he could offer as a joke master that relieves our boredom every time. A little silence had occurred before Satomi had _revealed the answer to the absolute truth_ —

"A seaweeb."

Awkward silence was there for a little while before we bursted out laughing, and tried hard to contain our laughter since teacher's coming in and could catch us. But… it's too funny, ohgod! XDDDD Oh, the teacher is here! Class then started for a while…

I couldn't find something to relive my impending boredom once again—and looked around class to check out if there's something amusing. Then I saw her—the elite student in our class, Mami Tomoe, writing down notes on what the teacher had been saying. I couldn't find myself to… um… stare, a little at Tomoe-san. Her elegant attitude and mature way of speech made her stand out in the class the most.

"Aye, Mihara—checkin' out dem boobs?" A teasing tone started to assault my mind as the tint of red gained by watching Tomoe-senpai just now became even wider—HOW DARE YOU LIL' SON OF A BIOTCH D/: I punched him in the stomach, which caused him to groan loudly.

Hah! You've got it coming! XD 

**5:00PM**

Arrrrrrrgh! I hate extracurricular activities when I need to catch up on grinding levels in MagiWorld! D: It's a MMORPG game that I've been playing for years already, I've been addicted to it since I was in… 7th grade already, I think? Time sure goes fast! I suddenly noticed mom's busy with all the chores, I think I need to help her out!

"Mom! Do you need help with chores? Once I start the game, I can't really pause it!"

I ran to her side and started helping her out, starting with sweeping the ground, mopping the floors and everything else that needed to be done… it's hard seeing her struggle alone to maintain the family after dad passed away, you know that? I… if I could sacrifice all my bonds to make mom's life better…

"Mihara, why are you crying?"

Eh? Oh… tears got out of my eyes without me noticing, did it? "Ah, nothing in particular! I think some dust got into my eyes while I was sweeping the floor! I-I'll be fine! I just need to wash my face!" Quickly fulfilling my job, I ran away from mom and quickly washed my face in the bathroom. That was close… _too close…_

I used a towel nearby to wipe my wet face and sniffled a little before trying to act like my usual self again. Haaaaaaah… I'm okay! I'm totally okay! I'm your usual Mihara Tateyama, and I'm currently happy. I smiled a bit, seeing my reflection in the mirror smiling as well.

 **7:00PM**

Oooowww… my back… I started up my laptop and had intending on sleeping after an hour of gaming in MagiWorld… I entered the server and looked around the chatroom—ohgodno. THERE'S NO ONE ONLINE NOW D: SATOMI YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE AND PLAY! I sighed… maybe I need to stop for today and actually sleep in early?

Eh? A new friend request! I clicked on the Request section to take a look on the user that sent a request to me.

'Tomoe_Riffle wishes to add TateyamaMihara as a friend'

I confirmed it, of course! We started to chat in the logs after that! :D But… I think I heard that name sometime ago… Ahh, couldn't remember!

Tomoe: Hello…?  
Me: Aye! :D  
Tomoe: Hey… thanks for adding, I'm pleased to be acquainted with you.  
Me: Nah, no biggie! Besides, you don't need to be so formal online!  
Tomoe: Hehe, I suppose so.  
Me: So, let's go for a few rounds!  
Tomoe: Yeah! :)

…

Wow, I'd never thought that this user could be so active in gaming… I'm so dizzy…

Tomoe: Well then, I have to go. I'll see you soon!  
Tomoe: …Um, you there?  
Tomoe: Hello?

 **Satomi P.O.V**

 **8:30AM**

Well, before the teacher arrives—I found myself talking and chattering about our classes yet again with Mihara, the best friend that I've known for a long time. I suppose he's a kind person on the outside, but he's really lonely inside—there's no one that can understand him better than I do, to be honest.

I wanted to crack up a joke that I saw on a YouTube video sometime ago, and looked at Mihara with a silly grin widening on my face—"So, what do you call a fish who watches anime?" Looking me with an expression that as if describing that my intention was already known, he raised an eyebrow and grinned too. "I dunno. What is it?"

 _This is it.  
The moment of truth.  
I reveal the secret with a shocking sentence—!_

"A seaweeb."

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" We literally laughed our asses off because of how funny the joke was, and tried our best to hold in our laughter so we won't bother anyone, but it's just… too funny! After the teacher entered the classroom, we halted laughing and started to pay attention what the teacher… uh, teaches.

During class, I noticed something noticed something—yes, you heard me. I noticed Mihara staring at the class's best student, Mami Tomoe. Oh god, never knew he was interested in her all along—it's time to cook up a tease for him, huehuehue.

"Aye, Mihara—checkin' out dem boobs?" Mihara's face looked extremely bewildered when being told like that, and punched me in the stomach out of embarrassment—ow. That actually hurt, ow, ow, ow. Goddamnit… still, seeing him embarrassed like that is really amusing.

 **1:00PM**

Well, well… I'm totally in deep trouble tomorrow; I ditched Mihara about gaming and about joining him in the curricular activities as well—I gulped a little as I imagined having some sort of severe punishment shoved down my throat as a result of ditching him and running off on my own. Well… I had to! It's for my work!

I changed into my McDonald employee uniform, hanging my nametag in front of my shirt and went inside the place that I worked at—to be greeted by smiles and cheers by the people that worked around me. "Satomi-kun! You're here! You've always arrived in time, despite having school."

"No biggy, nothing your ol' leader can't handle." I chuckled a bit as I went to work, and took up the checklist of people that arrived to work today. So… no one is absent today, that makes my organization to deploy people on several tasks that are needed to be taken care of would be easy. Of course, I will work myself—I'm in charge of the counter, and general management of the staff today since my boss is away for business.

"Alright! You guys—C'mere! Here's your jobs and assignments for today! Let's all take these head on and finish up early, okay!?"  
"Aww, I don't wanna sweep!"  
"Alright! I got to mop the floor!"  
"HEEEEEEEEEELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN THE STOVE!"

Chuckles, groans and smiles went on as we head to our places and started off working. I must say, despite tired and exhausted after work—I've never regretted leading people and making them excel in something. Maybe I'll end up being a teacher soon, who knows? I smile a little, as the very first customer arrives in our doorsteps.

"Welcome!" My cheerful greeting was spoken—as everyone around me got to work and helped making the plates and orders for the food that the customer would order.

…

 **7:00PM**

My back still hurts a little when it comes to changing shifts, and I passed by the lonely streets yet again like all the other days… Ah, there's that stall where I bought gum from. Eh…? Is that—Well, if I wanted to do this… I best do it with a little surprise… I went inside the 7-Eleven again to buy some pocky, and went outside to see that ahoge there again. The color of the ahoge hair was red, so I guessed it was the girl I saw after all.

"Peek-a-boo."

"W-Wha—" She snapped and threw a punch at me, luckily I avoided that in time! "Not nice throwing your punches at a stranger, y'know." I smirked a little and brushed my autumn-red hair, offering her some Pocky that I just bought in the store earlier. Her expression was in shock again, and reluctantly took one of my Pocky sticks.

…

 **7:18PM**

"…So why were you so kind to a random stranger?" The girl asked, chowing down on some snacks I bought her. I offered to buy some snacks for her if we can take our conversation on the top of my building, after all—Man, she can really eat! She really had ate a lot of my snacks before I had even noticed!

"Well… I suppose it's something that belongs to a moral demanding." I chuckled, nibbling on a Pocky stick that I bought from the store while looking at the sky. "Morals… I bet you… wanted something from me, right?" She asked, full doubt exposed in her tone of speech. It's not like I couldn't understand this feeling that was growing inside her.

"No. Not at all. I wouldn't, I won't, I shouldn't, I didn't, I couldn't." Her eyes appeared to be half dumb-founded and half-astonished at what I just said—something I would have done when I was younger and faced this kind of generosity and kindness. She's just like me, huh?

"Why?! Why the hell not!?"

"…It's maybe caused by how similar I can see between us." I look up yet again, as the wind shred through my hair and I gave a deep sigh—avoiding giving out any of my past to her. It's really painful just from thinking of it, not to mention bringing it to actual reality by speaking what became of me.

"Similar… how?!" She asked, biting off the other edge of the Pocky stick with confusion and slight anger in her tone—causing me to move forward and to catch the edge of the stick for her, and placed it in her hands. "Don't waste food."

Her eyes widen even more. "Does that count?" I chuckled a little, and took a card that writes the position and exact location of where the orphanage I live in is wrote, and give it to her. "It's getting late… if you're visitin', please look for me here. Find somewhere else to sleep for now—A hotel if you might."

She took the card, while I went home—it feels weird, I literally felt that, that girl was like me years ago. Talkin' bout nostalgia. I chuckled a little as I returned to the orphanage, and met the elder when I was on my way back to my room. "Ahh, Satomi… where have you been?" I looked at the old man, and smiled a little when I saw him. He once offered me food, just like how I offered the girl I met just now… he's a true embodiment of kindness in my heart.

"Ah, I got caught up with something…"I chuckle, and scratched my chin as he smiled, and walked back to his room while I walked back to mine. I flop on my bed, filled with exhaustion as my eyelids started to close themselves without my nerves actually ordering them to.

I wonder… is that girl… sleeping well now?

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

 **9:00AM**

Class was ongoing as usual, as I took notes that were being written on the whiteboard without diverting my attention to another thing before I had actually finished my task on-hand now. We're being taught of geometries today, it's pretty hard for me to actually understand the concept ot this topic.

"Alright, after finishing your notes, you can all rest for a while." The teacher halted his continuous writing, and sat on her table—working on her own report that she'd have to pass up later on when the principal demands. I close the book, since I finished my notes rather quickly.

"Another boring day, huh—" I sigh a little, and took out a novel that I brought earlier morning to read and spend my time with. The solitude that I've been facing starts again, as I leave all of my surroundings quiet in my mind and started focusing on reading. The topic was 'Servant Of Evil', which original story had been derived from a song series.

"—?" I look outside, and can barely catch a glance of black hair passing by the corridors. I guess I was dreaming a lot—so I resumed all my attention on the book once again, wanting to finish this book for today, since I had a lot of books at home that aren't even touched yet.

 **1:00PM**

I walk out of school, sighing as another one of my days passed me by and was filled with boredom—school was awfully boring today, somehow. I look at the photo that was taken some years ago… I grew up in the orphanage, and never did see my parents. I wonder, it's really amusing to see this cheerful side of me when I was a small kid.

Now, I presumed that I'm just a melancholic sort of person, and I stay away from crowds. Even so, I tend to fix mistakes for people, like how our group work went just now… and ending up branding me doing nothing, since I fixed the student's model silently, to not hurt his pride. Seriously. Humans of this era… are really aggravating sometimes, even if I'm a human myself.

I look at the back of my right hand. A lock mark was carved deeply, with something that resembles a coffin as its key to open it—I wonder what was this supposed to mean, that white-haired youth must have painted it on or made this a tattoo, right…? Many questions about today's maths class ponder on my mind, but this question of the mark on my hand was the one I had pondered about the most.

While I was on my way heading back home, I saw a stand, and a girl—elegantly sitting there. She had black hair, and… was wearing a black dress? I pass by her, and apparently she didn't see me—just another passerby I guess. Nothing much to notice, life is full of passerby's. Only ones that chose to bump into you deserves a part of your life.

…! Kgh, what's this pain…! The mark on my hand burns deeply, but it just caused me mental pain—and acted as if it severed my mind from my body, which is still walking—! With no control of my actual senses that was numb at the moment, my mouth moved for a moment and muttered something as I distanced myself from the girl.

"…Akemi Homura."

A slight gasp was heard, and she turned around to look at my back before I walked away.

…Ah. The pain. I can't.

After walking a few miles away, I was on my knees. I don't know how long have I walked, I don't know how long have I felt pain, I don't know. I felt weird. I fall down, and the unconsciousness that I wished to take over has finally deciding to fulfill my wish. The last thing I saw before I went to sleep…

Was a strand of white hair.

…

 **6:00PM**

I awoke in my own room. "What…?" The white haired youth was inside my room, smiling brightly as he read a book about cordyceps, a parasite that grows within butterflies. "So, have you felt that sensation~? The feeling of nostalgia~? " He smirked, and looked at me with his eyelids half opened as an effort to mock me. Was he… my source of pain after all?

"What did you do?" I asked bluntly, fixing my glasses.

"Ah… just a little something to prepare yourself for your… romance, shall we say?" Romance? What is he referring to? I wish I can get more details out of it, but a random feeling and sensation breed inside me—ceasing my curiosity and my desire to actually ask of such a question.

"Either way… I gave you what you need for the second day already, okee~? Are you feeling well with all those brand new modifications I gave you?" A random anger brews within me.

"Well, no. Being blunt, you need to be fucking honest already—what is it that you desire? Why would you need to treat me as one of your toys? What… is this!?"

"Awwwwww~ No fair lashing out on meeeh! I didn't use you _alone~_ "  
"WHAT!? SO IS THERE MANY LIVES INCLUDED?!" 

"Precisely! You're as smart as ever! Here's the first tip! The Tachibana family!" I had no extra time to give any attention to this maniac, and I hurried outside despite the awful weather that was going on outside. Not giving a care, I just run and eventually reached a house that writes the Tachibana kanji—ah! My vision… was blurry…

"Here you go! Have the umbrella as well!" I hear a voice, and something was felt pointed in front of me. It was a boy, with blonde hair and having features that made him resemble a foreigner a lot. He looks… cheerful and happy. "Ah… thank you…" Making sure he's safe, I look around at his house before I took the umbrella he gave me, and went back home. It's raining, now…

Keeping my calm and my anger in check, I carefully thought of what the white haired boy can do towards the young boy I had met just now—thinking back carefully on the memory that I had met him, he doesn't have any lock signs on either of his left or right hand, so I presumed that he hasn't been approached.

I guess I shouldn't have ran outside so quickly. But… I will keep tabs on this boy. I find him somewhat fascinating… today was weird, alright. When I get home, I need rest and some time to comprehend what actually had happened over a day. I got home pretty quick after that, and I looked at the back of my hand…

I open the doors that led to my home, and saw no one inside. This is the first time that I had ever felt this relieved to see no one in my house. I lay down on my bed, and fell asleep quickly.

 **A/N: MAAAAAAAAN! THIS IS LONG! I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK AFTER THIS, IT'S LITERALLY 1 O'CLOCK HERE! Until next chapter, ciao!**


	6. Day 3 (Start - Araki, Makoto)

**A/N: Heya guys! :D Thanks again for all the reviews and favs, you guys are the best! I swear, you're the reason why I had to update every day, it keeps me up! Either way, how are you guys holding up? Liking the actual concept of the story? Of course, I try to be unique, like no one else- *le slap* Sorry, got ahead of myself. XDDD Either way, please enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you have any specific ideas or things you would like to say!**

 **(EDIT) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SORRY FOR TAKING THAT LONG OF A BREAK! I FELL SICK QAQ I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS WITH EVERY BIT OF TIME I CAN FIND-**

 **Araki P.O.V**

 **26 Feb, 7:00AM**

"You really sure you should go to school like that? Makoto-san warned me to not let you got to school like that…" Brother is starting to nag about me agaaaain—like how mom used to when she's around home, now she and dad are overseas… we don't get to see them much. Buuut! That doesn't mean we should rely on them! Me and Takumi had been facing things like this a lot, so we're pretty independent when it comes to this kind of situations!

"Mhm! I will be fine, I promise!" I grinned, picking up my bag and heading outside—to see Makoto there, looking at me with half-lid eyes and an annoyed expression. This is not gonna end well… I smiled awkwardly and waved to him, and pretending that yesterday's events did not happen at all—

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT GOING OUT!?"

I hold my ears in panic and in pain as well—ow… "H-Hey, I atleast need to go to school and take attendance before I go back home…" Explaining my reasoning, I hoped for a chance to not get myself into more yelling—but to see him offering me his hand. "Let's go together then." Although his eyes were telling me that he's annoyed, but… I think he's sincere. I didn't hesitate, of course! Since he's so sincere, I might as well tag along! Yaaaaaaaay!

"Pfft, stop acting so childish, dumbass." As if listening to my inner thoughts, Makoto chides me for being so cheerful with a smirk on his face. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out, to be pinched by him—owww! Then I saw something that really sparked my interests… he smiled. His face told me he's had it rough before in life, but he actually smiled… That makes me happy!

Something in my heart tells me that I'm going to keep people happy always from now on! That feeling in my mind goes on, and I looked at the sun that started to rise—as if reminding me of my cheerful mood for today.

We walked on the alley that we passed by yesterday—the memory of me getting stabbed by that arrow sign remained vividly on my mind, and I bit my under lip as I looked at my knee, recognizing what pain had I felt. "Uh… hey…" Makoto started to speak, causing me now to divert all my attention to him with a look of curiosity on. "Mhm? What is it?"

" _Guess you really… took an arrow to the knee."_

…

"AHAHAAHAHAHA!" I started to laugh as well as Makoto started laughing with that pun he made, making me forget about the depressing feeling that wandered in my mind without notice. Jeez, who ever thought that he was a kind person despite his cold attitude and his bully-like appearance?

We walked ahead after that, looking out for our surroundings so we don't run into a car or something and eventually reached school. Whew, no teachers are at the lookout today! Makoto won't get into so much trouble if that is the case—since teachers, notably disciplinary teachers like to mess with him and insult him a lot if he's what I thought he was.

…

 **1:05PM**

"Man. Maths is really boring, y'know." Makoto said, describing what he went through in class just now—I bet he passed the time without focusing about what was taught, and he could fall asleep in class, who knows—

"I think it was you who had trouble focusing…" I chuckled a little, and covered my mouth. A little grunt was heard, probably because of how my statements were right! We walked out of class, and Makoto seems to be bored—"Heeeeey!" I hear a voice and look behind me, to see the girl that offered her hand yesterday to help me up! Her name was Kaname Madoka, right? Oh, and she had a friend by her side too!

"Aaaaaaaaayyyy!" I waved, and dragged Makoto to see the girls despite him arguing and struggling to break free out of my reach—I guess he hates crowds? Then I need to make him to try and fit in to people… being alone isn't good for any living being in the world!

"Hey, um… is your wound better now?"

"Hehe, yep—thanks for being so considerate!" I smiled and ruffled the back of my hair, and looked at Makoto with a small grin on my face. "It's because of Makoto-kun that I get to return home without hurting myself further, too." He looked at me sideways with half-lid eyes, and a little small grin; crossing his arms.

"Pfft, no problem."

"Do you two have a thing for each otheeer~?" The blue-haired girl spoke with a mischievous tone and looked at us with a teasing sight. God, people sometimes! My face started to heat up as I looked at her with a flustered look, and tried hard to come up with a sentence so I could tell her I wasn't… gay. "Sayaka-san, they are boys!"

"N-No! We just met and all that!"  
"What did ya say, _bit**?_ "

…  
…That got straight to the point, alright…

 **SLAP!**

 **2:26PM**

Sayaka, which name I heard from Kaname-san and her as well—had worried and distressed looks (almost comically) at us as I walk away with Makoto—the visible fist mark on his left cheek as we went back home together. "Why'd ya do that—?" He rubbed his face and looked at me, annoyed because of how hard I slapped him.

"Because of how impolite you are." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he groaned loudly as we walked down the streets. The bustling streets never cease to amaze me! I reached home quite quickly, and I bid Makoto farewell before going in. "Anikiiiiiii!" Ahh—that cheerful call of my brother made me smile once more, despite the exhausting day!

 **Makoto P.O.V**

 **5:57AM**

I wake up from a headache—and recalled what happened yesterday—causing me to immediately check the back of my hand. Much to my horror—that Lock sign didn't disappear from my backhand, causing me to grunt out in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" This seriously isn't something I can just deal with!

I grabbed a knife, and was considering cutting my hand off—"!?" When I had realized it, I ccan't move, there are red-colored chains, made by several Diamond symbols that bind my arms and legs so tightly, I couldn't freaking move at all! "Ara ara~ Don't be so hasty, Makoto-kuuuuuuun~!" Urgh! What does this white-haired weirdo want with me?!

 _Huh, what—_

 _Snap_

 **5:57AM**

I wake up from a headache, and recalled that I have school, so I picked up my bag and hurried myself to bath. I wouldn't want to get caught again by those annoying teachers, do I? I sighed, and changed after my bath, walking to that Tachibana guy's house—I wanted to check on him before I head to school. I remember telling his brother not letting him go to school, though.

I head to his house using the roads that I can remember—and saw him moving outside of his house with a proper school uniform on. He notices me and had an expression of horror displayed on his face, while my face started to become an annoyed expression upon seeing what he is doing.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT GOING OUT!?"

He started to cover his ears due to how loud I shouted—luckily there's no person 'lucky' enough to be around, or their ears are going to suffer badly like how he's is. "H-Hey, I atleast need to go to school and take attendance before I go back home…" Taking attendance my ass. Just say you want to go to school already.

"Let's go together then." I gave him the offer. Though I just knew him and don't wanted to be fond of him so fast, I couldn't just leave him behind. What if he falls over again? …That silly gin started appear on his face once I had offered him to go the school together—don't tell me he thought I was his friend? Psssh!

"Pfft, stop acting so childish, dumbass." Narrowing my eyes and chides him for his naivety, I look at him with a smirk appearing on my face. Why you cheeky bastard—he started to stick his tongue at me as if he's a kid throwing a tantrum. A small groan is heard when I started to pinch his cheeks for doing that face towards me. Serves you right. Heh.

Walking towards the school with that alleyway which I had recognized for walking on it—that guy started to seem down when he passed by the alley that he was injured on. It really isn't pleasant to see him like this. "Uh… hey…" I started to speak, causing him to divert all his current attention to him and asked me what I want. "Mhm? What is it?"

" _Guess you really… took an arrow to the knee."_

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" We both laughed at the crude pun I made, and he seem to be in a better mood now—that makes me feel slightly better. A shit mood causes shitty studying in school, so I think cheering him up does do me some benefit. Ah well, atleast he's happy—I can sleep through the whole class like I always do.

 **1:05PM**

"Man. Maths is really boring, y'know." After class and meeting up with Tachibana, I told him what I had went through in Maths class, it was the most boring if I were to compare it to other classes that I could hardly stay awake to.

"I think it was you who had trouble focusing…" Ugggggggggh. I hate honest and direct statements like these—even myself gave a small groan without me realizing it, and causing Tachibana to giggle. "Heeeeey!" Ah. The voice sounds familiar—it's that girl who Tachibana met yesterday, and it seems she has company, it was that blue haired girl—oh wait, it's Sayaka that greeted and helped me when I was late yesterday—and also made me run away with embarrassment.

"Aaaaaaaaayyyy!" Agh! WHAT THE HELL!? That stupid Tachibana, starting to drag me to crowd's outta nowhere! Urrrrrrrrgh! I hate getting close to crowds! Despite my struggles, he still dragged me to the girls which made me feel awkward.

"Hey, um… is your wound better now?" The pinkette asked Tachibana, while I stood beside him and was feeling quite awkward because I didn't choose to talk or do anything to get close to either of those people. "Hehe, yep—thanks for being so considerate!" He started to smile after being asked of his situation and he ruffled his hair. "It's because of Makoto-kun that I get to return home without hurting myself further, too." Upon the mention of my name, I looked at Tachibana with half-lided eyes and crooked a smile, crossing my arms and giving him a proper reply.

"Pfft, no problem."

"Do you two have a thing for each otheeer~?" Tch, just when I thought a certain girl that saved my sorry ass today was a polite girl that has good studies. Girls these days, seriously… they disappoint me. "Sayaka-san, they are boys!" The pinkette tried to explain, but that mischievous grin of hers hasn't gone away.

"N-No! We just met and all that!" Tachibana also tried to explain, but I decided to take a more… direct approach instead.

"What did ya say, _bit**?_ "

Huh!?

 **SLAP!**

 **2:26PM**

Ow. That slap seriously hurt. I rub my face gently and looked at Tachibana, annoyed—as he waved towards Kaname-san and Sayaka. "Why'd ya do that—?" I asked, groaning slightly because of how painful the slap was to me.

"Because of how impolite you are." After that, we walked through the streets and passed by the city—Tachibana reaching home and me going back to my own house as well.

 **A/N: Did you guys like the episode! I'll start working more frequently, I don't have much time though D: Until next chapter, ciao!**


	7. Day 3 (Start - Mihara, Satomi, Kagetsu)

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! :D A new chapter for today! Life's been pretty hard on me lately and what little time I have has been completely restricted—but even so, I'll still try and update this fanfic regularly! I bet you guys are starting to get bored of the social interactions, aye? Don't worry, things will start to heat up soon—I promise. Either way, leave a review if you have any ideas, recommendations or actual suggestions! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Mihara P.O.V**

 **6:00AM**

"Ughhh… blegh…?" I look up, to see my dark laptop screen in front of me—crap, did I sleep leaving the laptop open for the whole night?! D: Huh, it's switched off! Was it mom that noticed and helped me switch off the laptop? I need to go thank her! I ran down stairs and looked around—eh, mom's gone to work. Maybe I'll buy her a cake as a token of actual appreciation!

I went to bath and was humming a song while I bathe—carefully washing each and every part of my body. Huh? What's this? I saw a… tattoo that has a symbol similar to a lock craved deeply on the back of my hand, which made me freak out really bad! I literally fell off from the toilet bowl, and desperately tried to wash the tattoo off my hand. "Please, just go away! I'll get scold by the teachers! DDDD:"

Despite my repeated efforts of washing this goddamn thing off, it just—it wouldn't work! "AAAAAAAAAAA JUST GO AWAY!" My skin aches so much because of how hard I scrubbed—hey… it's gone! Yaaaaay! I smiled wide and quickly went to change into my school uniform, I wasted too much time scrubbing my hand just now so I gotta go fast!

After changing, I went outside to greet a sorta… impatient Satomi waving towards me—oh wait, How long did I bath because of me trying to scrub the friggin' tattoo off the back of my hand again? I bet it took quite long, and he could be mad. :C "Hey, what took you so long? _Thinking_ of Tomoe-senpai inside the toilet?" My face literally went beet red at his sudden remark—trying hard to not burst due to embarrassment. "N-No! Why is it that you like to assume I have a thing for her!?" /0/!

"Just look at your face man. It wrote two things: one is that you wank, and two is that you like her. Case closed." My face went even red after listening to that, and I punched him in the arm which he responded by chuckling hard at my embarrassed reaction to his brutal tease. We walked to school, as always! We arrived at school quite quickly because of us picking up the pace to move faster to school. :D

 **8:30AM**

Aaaah, the usual classes… I looked at the sleeping Satomi because of how boring History classes are in common agreement in our classes—and knew it was safe for me to take a look around without him saying some shet like I had a thing with Tomoe-senpai again like earlier morning. :C

Ah, the morning sun—it always made me feel fuzzy in heart, and lazy in body. XD I chuckled a little at my inner thoughts before trying to focus my thoughts again—and saw myself staring at Tomoe-senpai taking notes, once again. O-o; I wonder why did I focus my gaze on her so much as of now?

"Teacher, I need to go to the toilet—" Sensei nodded, and here I am—on the corridors of the school, and wearing headphones that I sneaked in my uniform silently, heheh! Humming the song, I walked through the hallways and felt someone touch my back. O-o? I took off my headphones and looked behind me—

"Heya."

Ah, it's Dakota (Dakota Makinami)! He seems somehow disappointed; I wonder what had happened with him? Did he got into another fight with his friend? "Ahhh, Makinami-kun—what's wrong?" He kept quiet D: This must've mean he got into a fight with his friend! I hope I can help out with the problem somehow!

"…Please ignore Hiroshi from now on."

Say what now? Ohgodno, this again D: "Why!? Isn't he your friend?!" He didn't answer—a look of extreme sadness painted on his face as he walked away from where I stood. What… I'm friends with Hiroshi (Hiroshi Akiyama) too! Did they got into a major fight? Sigh, this is your everyday drama again for the day…

I sigh, and proceeded to the bathroom once again.

Today is gonna be hard. :C

…Ulgh! I turn my head again to see the window open on the corridor after the huge wave of wind hit me—strange, it's as if the winds aren't naturally created. Did something happen? I suppose I need to check out the news once I got home, alright :)

 **Satomi P.O.V**

 **5:00AM**

I wake up, and cracked my knuckles—oh gosh, listening to those sounds in the early morning is so satisfying. I don't feel like bathing today, so I just went ahead and washed my face—also changing into my school uniform after that—I wonder how's Mihara holding up? Guess I wil get to find out soon.

I leave my house and went to Mihara's house according to the road I've always walked on, and saw him on his doorstep pretty quickly. He took a little more time preparing than before if I were to say so myself, and my lips turned into a mischievous smirk before I'd even know it. Hey, what took you so long? _Thinking_ of Tomoe-senpai inside the toilet?" Heh! His face literally became tomato-red when I had said that! N-No! Why is it that you like to assume I have a thing for her!?" Pff, yeah right, like I am going to fall for that trick—he's been telling the same lie for 5 years when I grew up with him.

"Just look at your face man. It wrote two things: one is that you wank, and two is that you like her. Case closed." He turned silent and even red than how he is before—and punched me on the shoulder, which caused me to chuckle quite loudly. We then walked to school quite quickly, to prevent our teachers catchin' us late, of course.

 **8:34AM**

 _This boring aura.  
These boring days.  
They cause me to sleep—_

 _!_

"Glag, whaaa?" I awake from my sleep as the strong winds scatter my hair and cause me to be awoken—did I just doze off at a History Class? Well, pretty much your routine in school I suppose. Looking at my textbook, and looking back at the blackboard—I facepalmed myself for missing all those notes and speeches that teacher gave me. I need to borrow Mihara's textbook soon…

I look out the window—the weather is quite good today, for me. Wind plus sun? Totally a good weather sign for me—wait, is that a dude on a tree? And is he waving at me? I blinked and looked outside the window again—yeah, I'm quite certain I'm not asleep, the dude's still there. He's…pointing at the back of his hand?

Huh, that's strange. Was that supposed to be a hint? I rubbed my eyes with my hand, and try hard to look again—ah, the dude is gone. I guess I was dreaming after all? I close my textbook and gave myself a pinch on the face—trying to focus on the blackboard again. Weird…

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

 **6:12AM**

I wake up and groaned quite loudly—looking at the time and making sure I have precise time for a bath to make myself a little aware at school, most notably to what the teachers are exactly explaining in class. Ah, I need to get the new volume of that novel's I have been reading quite recently—it's titled Starcounter, and the novel adaption is derieved from a manga series. It's quite interesting and the storylines of a tragic romance quite attracted me—

While I was bathing, I have this strange feeling about this lock sign that had been printed on the back of my hand—if it was a normal tattoo, I wouldn't have bothered; but this one weirdly made me feel unease. Washing it doesn't work, so I gave up the futile attempt and chose to not care much about this tattoo, since it doesn't affect anything— After bath, I look at those gloves which dad used for golf—splendid. They would make a good cover for this tattoo that had been printed here.

"I'm set."

Walking on the same road again, I pass by houses, streets and people—enjoying this silence that I am currently experiencing. Weird, I couldn't remember anything about what happened after school yesterday—this shock pulses through my mind everytime I try to remember, and the only thing I can recall is meeting a person with the Tachibana surname yesterday.

I should inquire about what class he is and ask around about what happened to me yesterday. Ah—without actually noticing, I reached school already. Time sure flies fast, interesting—I fixed my glasses and walked into the school, entering my class and sitting at the most farthest desk that distances me with the students in class.

Opening my book, my eyes scan through the content of what's written, what's described, what's portrayed in the novel—"Kanbayashi!" I raise my head. Ah, it's the class rep. "How can I help you, Ajibana?" It's Maka Ajibana—the girl that was supposed to work with me in a folio project that teacher assigned to us some weeks ago.

"Can we do the bindings on the folio book first before actually writing? I'd actually prefer that, we can hand in the project after the contents are finished writing!"

This dumb question again. I fix my galsses and gently placed the book on my desk—standing up slightly and crossing my arms. "I believe I've stated my points quite clearly, but—Ajibana-san, if you wish to hear my explanation again, I wouldn't mind to explain the actual concepts that I have in mind. You see, when we write, the instruments that we used to write—clearly elaborating, pens as a matter of fact—leaves marks on the paper's that's under where we write as a result for using too much energy writing. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Please be more rational as a team mate from now on, because this directly affects our academic performance in the papers—or I can simply choose to work solo. I don't need any companions to finish a job that I can do better without a rational mind."

…She cried. Her friends are cheering her up, and boys around me seemed disgusted at my previous behavior—not that I care, either way. I sat down and again opened my novel, looking through the words with a focused mind and ignoring what the students around me are speaking of. To be honest, I don't think I've done anything wrong—I always have the better options over another that people make, but when I state the truth directly, they think of me as an annoying person to be around with.

What can I say? My parents never stayed home to educate my properly—always hogging up work and never coming back even if they had the time to. Your typical rich parents attitude, I'd say—ah, the teacher arrived. All of us greeted teacher a good morning as she sat down and started to teach us what has been scheduled.

"Kanbayashi—"

"What's the matter, sensei?" I tilt my head up from my textbook, to a quite irritated glare of the teacher standing right before me. "Stop bullying other students when it comes to project work. Respect your comrades."

So you call this respecting your comrades—having someone with a greater authority to pressure ones with the rational decision for your own screwups. This always happen around society that's been viewed in my eyes, the wronged are always screwing the right for not respecting them. Well, if you want someone to respect you for once, trying asking for other's opinions instead of making a damned choice for others. People like this—

Should freaking go to hell.

 **A/N: WOOO! FINALLY THE PROJECTS THAT BOUND ME ARE NO LONGER THERE ;-; WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! Until then, ciao!**


	8. Day 3 (End, All)

**A/N: Heya guys c: I've been doing some research on stuffles lately, and gained more confidence a little time to write more, atleast for now :D How is the story progressing for you at this rate? If the actual idea is too slow for you, you'll like the next chapter—from Day 4 on, there are less likely to be Start and End moments, but instead are combined into one part to actually concentrate writing all five characters at once :D Atleast you guys get to see SOME part of actions if everything is proceeding in accord.**

 **Araki P.O.V**

 **3:00PM**

"So, I guess this is where we part ways?" Asking happily, I smiled to Yukihira-kun as we reached a street that has a fork—knowing that we would walk down different paths to reach home. "I suppose. Bye." Calm and cold as always! Yukihira took the left path home, and I took the right—it was the shortest route to reach my home after all! I walk down the path rather cheerfully, and hummed happily as I made way back home.

"Where is it…" Ehh? Someone's in trouble! A little bit forward—ahh! That boy, whose age is probably the same age as me, I don't know—! It seems like he lost something around here! "Ah, hey—can I ask you something? What's wrong?" The person, who is wearing a pair of black glasses—turned his head to look at me with a… terrifying pair of cold eyes. I trembled a little, but he looked back into the rubble that was placed on the sides of the streets.

"I lost my book."

Gosh, it's like he didn't cared at all! I was startled a little by how cold those eyes appealed to me, and I wanted to instantly disappear after seeing that! But my morals come first, so I gotta help him to look for his book! Hmm… where could it be… Ahh! I think I found it! Grasping the hidden book inside a corner, I looked back at the person and waved-! "Is this your book?"

"Why, yes it is—thank you for your assistance." Oh god, even with that appreciating-side shown, he still looks terrifying like how he did just now—which made me gulped a bit silently. "Ah, are you perhaps Tachibana?" Ahhh! He knows my name!? Oh wait—he looks familiar… where have I seen him before? Oh, yesterday when it was raining!

"Ah, I am! Araki Tachibana by the way! You are—?" I asked back—wanting to know the person's name and identity. "My name is Kanbayashi Kagetsu, it's very nice to have met you." Fixing his glasses with a very cliché ways that most megane boy characters do in animes—he greets me and told me his name. His name is pretty weirded out, sounds majestic or something else that goes along with it!

"When you were outside yesterday—have you met someone with white hair and red eyes?

That's quite the strange question—did I? "Nope! What's wrong with that person you have described?" He seems grin—as if my question had disturbed him from that very second that the question was spelled out! "…Nothing." Whew, I'm glad that my sudden question didn't bother him—he seemed really grin just now, and I don't want to make any enemies! None of them!

"Nothing else in particular. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"Don't worry, I always lend a helping hand to others that might need me!" Smiling and giving him a sign of approval, he fixed his glasses and… uh… doesn't seem to catch up on my attitude? We parted each other after that; this meeting with him was really awkward! I would want to try and atleast know him, but it would be too awkward that I would actually give up.

Reaching home, Takumi greeted me rather happily today! I bet he's been having a good day, or his favorite TV show had good plot going on! "Heya, Aniki!" I smiled upon seeing him waving at me with a rather enthusiastic attitude, and responded back with a similar attitude as well! "Ara, Takumi! Thank you! What's gotten you so worked up today?"

"I'm just in a good mood today!" I nodded with a smile as I entered the house and giving his head a slight stroke which he responded with a bigger grin—we both entered the house and I laid down my bag, sitting down on the sofa rather lazily and giving a relieved sigh once I can finally relax from those annoying teachers yelling at us…

"So, what have you learned today, aniki?" While cooking and in an apron (hilariously), Takumi asked me what did I actually learned in school today—well, I remember I learned a bit about Algebra! "Ah, I've learned this awesome thing called algebra!" Taking a black marker and walking to the kitchen and spotting the whiteboard on the fridge, I wrote something that can be made as an example on what had been taught today.

\+ x + = +  
3 × 2 = 6

\- x - = +  
(−3) × (−2) = 6

"What's this?"

"Well, in this subject—positive times positive remains positive, but negative times negative equals positive!" My brother nodded and got back to cooking—seriously, atleast pay attention to what I have taught! Welp, I need to bath and carry out everything I am supposed to! Running up stairs, and unbuttoning my shirt—I noticed something, something carved on the back of my hand.

"Whoa, this is cool!" It's a tattoo like Command Seals in Fate/Stay Night! And it's also carved on the back of my hand! How neat is that? Oh, speaking of which, I really need to start watching Fate/Zero soon… After my bath, I dried myself and noticed food on my table—yas! I get to watch anime while eating! Booting up my laptop, I start to watch the latest anime adaption of God Eater, the PSP game that I used to play when I was small.

…

I burped a little after my meal. Strange, did Takumi sleep already? He didn't make a sound. I watched some episodes rather slowly since the internet was dragging me down—ah! The sound of the thunder cracking scared me a little. I opened the window and got myself splashed by the rain repeatedly, which caused me to slam the window back and got myself a towel to wipe my face.

Huh, the internet isn't good… the weather is violent as well! I took a look at the time, it's 9—maybe I should really sleep in earlier and I can wake up earlier tomorrow! And I get the ability to focus in class as a plus! Turning off the laptop, I lied down on my bed.

 **Makoto P.O.V**

 **3:00PM**

Jeez, Tachibana… you're nagging me like some girl would've do to a boy she's in love to. Arrgh. "So, I guess this is where we part ways?" Reaching a fork on this alley which I silently thanked the Gods for, Tachibana smiled—much to my annoyance and asking such a dumb question when we were going to part ways. "I suppose. Bye." Not paying him any attention, I sighed softly and went on my own way back home.

The bustling city still remain as always—just as how people would want it to be. Frickin' crowded. I wish for it to be silent, so those car horns, those arguments and those people themselves won't actually hurt my eyes and ears. "Ey!" Hm? That voice sounds rather familiar. "Ah, Sayaka-san. I'm sorry for the rude tone earlier if you're here for that." Ah, it's Sayaka—but what do I care? Especially after yesterday, it's extremely awkward to have met her now. Turning my back, I wanted to get out of there rather quickly—

"Not so fast!"

"!?" I was startled a little when that sentence is stated. Is she a robber? "Ugh, what do you want?" Groaning a little and turning my back—to see her up close, which made me felt extremely startled. HAVEN'T PEOPLE THESE DAYS LEARN PERSONAL SPACE?! JESUS! "Why did you go off some time ago when I shook your hand?"

"I…seriously dislike social interactions. Now back off." Narrowing my eyes in horror, I wanted to kick her senseless and just run away already! "Why?" Urrggggggggggggggh. I hate it when people ask that—but I don't want her to keep being curious. That would be a pain in the ass. "Ah, IneedtogososeeyoulaterBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Running away rather out of character, I facepalmed myself for selling my characteristics away—why would I need to do that!?

I can hear her yelling at me at my back—she's literally like a ghost now. Using what I've learned before, I lept through obstacles and went through hallways with my experienced training I had in the past, escaping from the encircled alleyways rather quickly. "Heh, I didn't even break a sweat. She wouldn't catch up that fast, so I might as well walk home slowly—

"Hey! Been waiting for you, y'know!" 

"WHA—" Almost falling flat on my ass, I reacted quite huge when Sayaka appeared in front of me like the ghost AI's in game would do—and almost slapped her square in the face. Luckily I controlled my instincts, or she'd be yelling at me right now. "Urgh, seriously, Sayaka-san, what do you want from him? I don't remember owning your money for you to chase me around like this." What could I possibly own her?

"Why do you dislike crowds?" Uggh, not this fucking question again—I hate it when people asks me that, it's like a seriously overcliche thing anime characters would do when trying to get near unsocialized people, LIKE ME. "Just go away. I don't feel like answering that question ever in this life that I am bored with."

"Is it because of your—"  
"Don't even fucking bring it up."

With a cold glare and profanity, as well as anger filling my tone to describe my refusal to talk about the topic, I just went home and didn't even actually bother to look back. I wouldn't talk about this topic, not to even mention thinking about it—not to anyone, atleast for now. I reached home pretty quickly after that, so I threw my bag somewhere else. Man, am I beat. Today was certainly exhausting to me.

I didn't hesitate to curl up on the sofa to get some rest—'GROWL' Damnit. My stomach just had to betray me when I was going to get some valuable sleep for myself. Ah well, I wouldn't end up sleeping well if I went to sleep with an empty stomach, so I'd suppose this is for my own good. Getting a cup of instant noodles and pouring hot water into it, I patiently waited for the noodles to be readied—gah, how nice the thing smells just made my stomach growl even louder.

"Hey—" Ah, it's Mr. Ikutsuki calling me again. I went outside and met him, he paid for the electrical fees for me as always… "Are you sure you couldn't find your parents? I can maintain your fees with this monthly pay—it's more than enough. But you should be reunited with them and live your life normally."…

"I have no parents. If I were to thank someone for taking care of me, it's you, Ikutsuki-san."

He seem happy but sad at the same time. Well, I don't need compassion about how and what have my parents had become at this moment already—no, I already stopped caring a few years ago. It really doesn't matter. After bidding him farewell, I went back and ate the noodles, sleeping right after that.

Sayaka Miki—she reminds me of someone. Someone I used to like, but liking her brings regret to my heart.

…

Well…

I don't care. About her. I could give that naïve Tachibana a chance to make it out with me as friends, and Sayaka too. But that person is just the one I don't want to remember.

…

Hey… I used to be very violent when I think of that person. Now, even Tachibana and Sayaka—who has similar traits to her didn't make me as mad as I would be. Maybe I should've gave myself another chance.

 **Mihara P.O.V**

 **2:47PM**

Whew! Talk about tiring… Ehh? Was that Dakota waiting—and Hiroshi too! "Aw, crap. Mihara, run before they two spot you. I sense intense drama." Satomi warned me, his palm on his forehead and shaking his head, sighing—well, I wouldn't actually be bothered, the two fight all the time :c I walked forward, and greeted them! "…" Jesus O-O This silent aura tells me something isn't right with the both of them!

"So, who will you chose?"

"Ehh?" With curiousity, I asked back, but those two's expressions seem to have been worse than how it is just now… D: "This bastard actually came to you first about not befriending me. But he's being a 'fair and square' person', and wanted you to chose who to be friends with." The sarcasm is super strong on this one… I gulped a little when Hiroshi said that out loud. Is he trying to get an argument happening?

"Well, uhh… ahaha, I need to, um… get home…" I sweat a little because of how tense the situation was, eyeing Satomi **REPEATEDLY** for him to give me some tips to save me outta this situation, but to no avail—"Just say it, just pick one of us and you can be on your way." Dakota spoke up with a low tone, and crossed his arms; seems like the two of them really want me to make a decision here and now! D: B-but… if I chose either one, the forsaken one would be seriously hurt! Couldn't there be a choice where I can preserve both!?

"Gah, I don't care! You two had an argument like this from the start, why should I be dragged into this as an innocent bystander! I'm your friend, dammit! Not some sorta person for you to hog, and, and—to literally _**manipulate**_ when another gets on your badside! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT AGAINST ONE ANOTHER! SATOMI AND I NEVER FOUGHT, AND, AND—" I know I'm choking, but I didn't stop… it's for the best… "If you really want me to choose…"

…

"I choose neither… since I'll be used as a tool for your damned amusement in the very end!" Ignoring Satomi and the other students looks glaring at me, I ran out of school and didn't look back at all—wishing I could have just abandon everything now and find a place to think and calm myself down. I knew where was I supposed to go—

"Ah!"

A feminine voice cracked up rather gently when I bumped into her—ah, it's Tomoe-senpai. Why am I not surprised. "Sorry." My voice was horrible, its shaky and heavy whenever I tried to speak, so I didn't want to stay there for long—resuming running away from everything. After a while, I stopped… knowing where I am.

" **静寂公园"** (Silent Gardens)

This place is my personal spot whenever I am quite sad and depressed—I always walked to the highest place I can find—there's that swing I made a couple of years ago! I've always kept it clean, and the gardener here too! Sitting on it, I swayed and swayed—wondering if what I said just now, despite in a fit of rage—was right.

It's… really unfair, you know that? To have being friends with both sides, but having them to pressure me like that with that sort of reason is just… no! I don't like it at all! "Heya~" A soft voice called out, which made me turn my head to look at that person who had called out to me—oooh! He looks cool! Are white haired people some sort of mainstream thing lately in our community? O-o

"Uhh, hey…" I responded with a feeling of awkwardness filling my throat as the sentence was gently muttered—I'm not feeling that alright now, and now this… "What's this, what's this? Have you encountered a situation about friends?" …Sheesh, that's creepy! How did he guess what's been going on in my mind? I never remember seeing this person in school!?

"H-How did you know? Who are you, anyways?" Asking rather impatiently, the person—who I guessed would be the same age as mine started to smirk. "I'm a fortune teller. Care to have me check out your fate with some methods of my own?" Bowing in a way that those butlers would in a certain anime I've watched before, I was intrigued, but the day's getting late… "Ah, I'm sorry, I need to go home…"

"Don't worry. It'll be fast—oooh, what's this~? Seems like you'll be having certain moments with a certain someone you set your eyes on?" Wha…? I don't remember ever setting my eyes on someone- wait, wha—oh God, does he mean someone I've always watched lately? I blushed, and immediately went back home leaving that boy behind, not wanting to listen to anymore stuff that would make me feel even awkward and embarrassed.

I reached home… mom's probably working overshift, its 8:29 now and she hasn't came back home… what a day… Taking out my phone, I tiredly skimmed through what's up as soon as my phone was able to connect to my house's WiFi. Jesus, Satomi sent me like, 100 messages asking if I'm actually okay. Now that's what I call a caring friend. Typing in words, I sent the following response to ease his heart:

"Don't worry! I'm fine :D Tell dem pussies to stahp arguing, like seriously! :C"

Smiling a little as I turned off my phone, I flopped to the bed with a rather tired out state of mind, I don't want to think about anything, and didn't want to think about anything either. I suppose I should check out MagiWorld in case if something happened, like those once-in-a-month guild events. Ah, a PM?

"[Tomoe_Riffle|17:00]: Is everything alright?"

Strange, why would she ask? Wait, is she the one who I think she is?! Damnit, why was I so dense, wait—the main point is **why would a girl play games, and this is an online game for fuck's sake—** I closed the laptop and didn't want to think about this, might as well talk to her tomorrow.

Sleeping has never felt so relieving before in my life…

 **Satomi P.O.V**

 **2:47PM**

I was waiting for Mihara since I don't have work today, boss gave me an extra day to relax and clear off my mind before resuming my work. Well, is being hardcore that much of a dedication? Mihara came, and we started to walk to the school gate—oh, crap. Why does those two have to be there at this very point of time? "Aw, crap. Mihara, run before they two spot you. I sense intense drama." I warned Mihara, and was even thinking of helping him running away, but he actually went forward to confront them. This is not gonna end well…

"So, who will you chose?"

"Ehh?" Mihara responded with a rather innocent response. Damn, they're direct. Unless if Mihara has a way to solve this perfectly, one of them is going to end up being all emotional—and one of them can brag, I suppose. "This bastard actually came to you first about not befriending me. But he's being a 'fair and square' person', and wanted you to chose who to be friends with." Damn, Hiroshi. You wanna start a fight like, right here?

"Well, uhh… ahaha, I need to, um… get home…"

 _Mihara's sweating.  
No good, no good at all  
This ain't gonna end well—_

Mihara eyed me like, **REPEATEDLY** for help, but what can I actually do? "Just say it, just pick one of us and you can be on your way." Dakota started to speak, and that seem to have gotten Mihara very confused and messed up—oh shit, Mihara's clenching his fists.

"Gah, I don't care! You two had an argument like this from the start, why should I be dragged into this as an innocent bystander! I'm your friend, dammit! Not some sorta person for you to hog, and, and—to literally _**manipulate**_ when another gets on your badside! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT AGAINST ONE ANOTHER! SATOMI AND I NEVER FOUGHT, AND, AND—"

"If you really want me to choose…"

…

"I choose neither… since I'll be used as a tool for your damned amusement in the very end!"

Wow, that was, uh… Mihara ran away. I wanted to follow him, but I decided not to—he needs some time to calm down from his impact. Those two fellows, urgh… I sigh and shook my head as I went back to the orphanage, wanting to check if there's something I can actually do to get this out of my mind. Ah, there she is—that girl that I met.

"Hey." We responded with that, greeting each other with a neutral attitude. "So, you back from school? Your schedule is pretty similar to mine, what school do you attend?" "Mitakihara." She seems surprised or rather, _startled—_ that I'm attending Mitakihara. "Uwah, I school there too, never saw you before." Well, age stuff, I don't exactly know.

I bought some snacks for her, but didn't really speak much because of what happened earlier. If I were to be in a situation like that, I suppose I would've lashed out like how Mihara did earlier despite many people watching him. I kept silent, the gum in my mouth getting chewed repeatedly—waiting time to pass. It's evening now—

"…Hey, you alright?"

She seemed rather unamused when she asked me that, but still got it out either way. "Ah, yeah, I'm alright—it's just my friend isn't." I took out my phone and sent some messages to Mihara, hoping that he'd be fine and not jumping the gun like any idiot would do. She also kept quiet, keeping the awkward tension between us as steady as it is. Proceeding through the alleys without neither of us talking fills me with a sense of dread, somehow.

I walked to the orphanage with her and remembered something—my hands reaching out to the pocket and giving her a name card. Well, not a name card, but an address of where this orphanage is written. "What is this?" Flipping it around, it made me chuckle a little—though I know it would rather annoy her if I did it out loud.

"It's the address of where the orphanage which you're currently at. If you have any troubles, please seek me out. Or, rather—freeload." She seem to grin a little smugly when I said that, and nodded as I entered the orphanage silently without looking back. The children there are starting to groan and yell about things, so I changed and quickly moved into action—taking care of them, the normal counseling routine, everything else…

Oh, I almost forgot. Walking to the gardens of the orphanage, I was at the graveyard at the first person who had taken care of me when he found me during my trashy childhood. Smiling and placing a flower on his grave, I went back to my room shortly after—wondering how's Mihara doing. Ahh, a notification:

MiharaTateyama: "Don't worry! I'm fine :D Tell dem pussies to stahp arguing, like seriously! :C"

As expected of Mihara to be able to recover that quickly with a sense of humor—that message actually made me chuckle a little. I placed my phone beside my bed, and laid down my exhausted self, trying to sleep in quickly since I have classes tomorrow. Ahh, I wonder how Mihara keeps up to those dramas everyday…

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

 **3:00PM**

I was proceeding home after the whole day of school, and walked into one of those alleyways which I can make use to reach home much efficiently—"Uh." I groan a little, the feeble winds seem to have knocked something out of my bag far away—it's that novel book that I have recently bought. Something tells me that, these winds aren't actually natural winds—with that white boy showing up some days ago, I felt rather paranoid these days, too.

"Ah, hey—can I ask you something? What's wrong?" I look back—ah, I think I have once seen this blonde-haired boy somewhere ago. Oh, so he shows curiosity about what had happened, so I might as well tell him.

"I lost my book."

Gently muttering back with a low tone, he seems somehow frightened when I responded like that—and he ran back a little to the streets and started to help me on my objective to search for my book. He seemed helpful and kind, alright—what a rare sight for a person like me. He waved to me and showed me the exact same book that I lost. "Is this your book?"

"Why, yes it is—thank you for your assistance." I tried to show some emotion of concern in m tone, but it seemed to have scared him even more. Wait, I think I have an idea on where exactly I have seen him before. The Tachibana household."Ah, are you perhaps Tachibana?" Seeing him react quite violently proves my point alright, he is Tachibana, or atleast, one of them that the strange white-haired boy had mentioned.

"Ah, I am! Araki Tachibana, by the way! You are—?" What a friendly person. I appreciate having these kind of people to be around, though I know that my attitude would blow them off sooner or later. "My name is Kanbayashi Kagetsu, it's very nice to have met you." I introduced myself in a formal matter while fixing my glasses, and he seemed stunned. What's wrong with him? Oh yeah, before I forgot.

"When you were outside yesterday—have you met someone with white hair and red eyes?

"Nope! What's wrong with that person you have described?" So that white-haired guy didn't have any motives on Tachibana yet, that's quite good to know. On these following days, I suppose I must follow him tight. "…Nothing." He seems relieved. Was I bothering him, or does he feel a little anxiety when it comes to communicating with people?

"Nothing else in particular. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"Don't worry, I always lend a helping hand to others that might need me!" He smiled, and I fixed my glasses, grinning a little—though judging by his facial expression, he didn't see it. I went along with the road after, walking by streets. There, I passed by that girl with black hair again—I had a book in hand, but I took a small peek to prevent myself being attracted by the book too much and collide into her.

"…You aren't supposed to see me."

"Hm?" Looking back when the girl had spoken, my mind wanted to confirm whether what she said was right or wrong—weird. She seems visible from my point of view, alright. "I can see you. Pretty certain every also does." …This is weird, people pass by and all of them didn't actually notice her existence at all—only I, standing in the middle of the crowd does. "What are you?"

Asking rather bluntly and flipping her hair in the process, I fixed my glasses and looked up at the evening sky, giving her a clear answer of what I am supposed to be from the very start. "Pretty sure I'm a human. Aren't you?" She seemed to be amused and smirked at me rather aphetically. "No."

"Seriously, don't kid me. You seem human." She blinked a little, and I looked down—to see several hands seemingly dragging me down to somewhere else. Now, I kept my composure, as those things aren't literally carrying me anywhere at all—she seemed a little suspicions at me as her eyes started to narrow when she observed clearly that the hands aren't really affecting me at all.

"I see. You aren't human." Bop. I close my book with a thud sound made, and just proceeded back home—so what if she isn't human? I'm pretty sure what she did just now was just to scare me. Sadly, it's rather normal these kind of days, since no kind of nightmares are able to scare me since when I'm 5. "So, have my treasure served you well~?" That sound. I turn my head—

"What do you want? What treasure is this that you speak of?" I asked straightforwardly with no intentions of changing what I have to ask—"Ah, that particular locksign that I have you~ Had fun? That devil made fun of herself when those illusion's effects are repelled and blocked off by them~" I see, so this sign at the back of my hand was the thing that was preventing me from suffering instant death just now. I suppose he indirectly saved my life, though I'm rather irritated to confess that this spell did save my life. When did magic start to infiltrate our lives? And demons? The world is really weird.

"I see. It did work."

"Good! Now, let us see what more can you do over the days! Tomorrow's gonna be a great day, so please sleep in earlier~" Walking away with a cheerful attitude, I fixed my glasses again in disgust—I somewhat despise things that I have to get involved with without knowing the actual details of the events happening. I reached home slowly after, and placed my bags once again on my room, heading to my bed.

During changing, I noticed that the lock's center sign had become a harp. Was this supposed to mean something? Well, I don't know. I just wanted to get some sleep.

…

 **A/N: NEVER THOUGHT I PROCASTINATED FOR SO LONG DX WELP, I WORKED UNTIL 1 AM FOR THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE ENJOY IT! Until the next one, ciao!**


	9. Day 4

**A/N: Heya guys! I know I haven't been uploading much, and I'm really sorry for that! I will try and update every now and then within a quota of one chapter per week, school is making me really busy and I'm thoroughly sorry for that , Thanks for the occasional views you guys would give me once in a while! I appreciate it! :D As I were saying, Start and End parts would start to be compromised for better story flow, mostly all of their development would be cramped into one chapter! Not gonna say much here, so please move on and start reading! Leave a review if you have anything to state, or a PM!**

 **Araki P.O.V**

 **9:03AM**

Ahh, no school today! It's Saturday after all! I woke up rather sloppily due to sleeping in a bad position—"Oww!" Aw, man… I think I cramped my neck… what a good start for a Saturday, which the major people within the school community agreeing it being one of the best days in the week besides Friday. I slide open lockscreen of my phone, checking for the new anime episodes that was uploaded—Aww, none of them are anime I had watched before. Groaning a little, I placed my phone on the desk and went downstairs to look for something to eat.

Ehh? Nobody's really at home… I suppose I should really make something for myself! Some fried eggs, maybe? But, wait—speaking of which, where did Takumi go? Wasn't he supposed to be at home—ohhhhhhhh, I remember—his kindergarten has extra classes _even on Saturdays_. Poor brother. Sizzle—that sound of the oil in the frying pan never stopped getting me nervous whenever I heard that noise, as I tried my best to make the egg _actually able to be eaten._

"Ahhh! Done!" Welp! The egg was good looking! Seeing Takumi cook sometimes and get experience from him is really worth it now! I started to nibble on the egg I made, and went back to my room while eating halfway to grab my phone and came back to resume eating. Browsing the net, I noticed—wow, there are a lot of thunderstorms in another city! Ehh, and they're all happening so suddenly… I wonder what's up with the weathers lately? They aren't really changing all that fast—oh wait, that sudden rain yesterday that lasted even when I'm sleeping…

Looking through a few animes that I think may be worth watching, I took some screenshots, took care of things here and there… listening to some kickass music when I'm eating too! "Brrr." The cold water that made contact with my skin was so… well, cold! It made me tingle a little when I washed the dishes—after that, I placed the dishes back on those racks, and went back to my room. "I suppose I should find something to do…" Booting up my laptop, I was browsing the internet, of course! What else can I do?

"Hmm…" Joining those funny forums that claim they can kill boredom isn't _legit_ now, I am bored like, aw maaaaaaaaan! Hmm, what's this? It's a recent post… let me read this…

"HELP:

I need more guild members ;-; Please join the MagiWorld server 6, room 362 if you have the time! My IGN is Mii-chan, please help out if you have the time! :D"

Oooh, is this an online game!? I might as well try it if I wouldn't need to go through the trouble of downloading it and kept myself bored waiting for all those constant updates! Googling for the game, eventually finding the site that had hosted the game and having access to it—The game asked me for a proper username and email addresses, something like that… I decided to place

AraKII

As my username, and I went back to that site to comment on the post—saying that I can help up despite my position as a newbie after I'm logged in. Well, the game doesn't seem that hard! I'm blasting through the tutorials like it's a walk in the park! Mii-chan started to contact and invited me to join his guild—which I accepted almost instantly! He started to message me in Private Messaging and personally gave me tips on how to proceed far early in the game, farming for those items that might be very useful at endgame contact, etc… He's really kind towards me, too!

We talked about a lot, and I was having fun playing with Mii-chan as we proceeded through the early level dungeons with his help! I'm currently grinding for some level-ups, so I wouldn't get limited by my character status and the cost for magical spells, techniques, later in game—Mii-chan described that was hell, so I took note to grind for levels whenever I'm free and is able to use the laptop myself! After what seemed to be 2 continuous hours of gaming constantly on the laptop, I was thoroughly tired out—and told Mii-chan I would be back later after I get some rest, and set my current status to Away instead of Offline.

Lying down on the bed as an exhausted sigh slipped out of my lips—I hugged my pillow and snuggled in bed, feeling exhausted from those endless hours of gaming. But it isn't like I regret it, you know? Able to befriend someone and carry out activities like this is totally awesome for me! Closing my eyes and deciding to sleep in for a little while to rest my body, I started to snore—and fell asleep without myself even knowing it.

 **3:00PM**

"Aniki!"

I wake up to the sound of Takumi's calls, still feeling a little drowsy from my nap—ruffling my messy blonde hair and rubbing my face with the both of my hands, groaning a little as I tried hard to stood up and walk downstairs _without falling down those stairs_ like how I did last time; that was certainly painful and embarrassing to me.

"Ahh, Takumi—how long has it been since you came home?" "Half an hour ago—that aside, I can't believe you, Aniki! You didn't fetch those wet laundries I took a long time to dry out, luckily I was home early than usual! Now it's raining again!" Ah, was it? I took a look outside once more—and it was raining again! The weather is super unusual lately! Was it because of the global warming that sensei taught us in class or anything else that actually affects the weather?

I didn't bother much after those thoughts and went back to my room, booting up MagiWorld and actually wanted to enjoy some matches with Mii-chan—oh, he's offline! Should've got him earlier, agh! I facepalmed a little—then realized it was painful, groaning a little in pain as I moved to the bed and lied down, giving a sigh. The rain is still ongoing—and it seems that it wouldn't stop; atleast until a few hours later.

 **Makoto P.O.V**

 **8:00AM**

Urhh. Getting waked up by those horns doesn't feel good at all. It's Saturday—I wanted more damned sleep, damn you! Sigh, guess whining here isn't gonna help anything—plus with those constant horns blaring like what retards would do, I should get up earlier than usual and start doing something productive. Blaaargh, I just simply hate these days—originally I should be able to get more sleep. Friggin' idiots.

Brushing my teeth and getting ready, I decide to just go on a jog—oh frickin' great. Rain, and the rain's been coming down hard and long—I slapped myself for making an innuendo back there, and just went back in. What can I do? There's a lot of time left until 2, which is lunch time when Ikutsuki-san arrive.

Going back to sleep isn't an option. Even if I try and go back to sleep, I'll end up on two possibilities: 1.) Getting waked up by those annoying traffics. 2.) Couldn't sleep due to bodily fuctions. Damnit, I hate it when I only have very limited options to make, and choosing either one really gets me into an unhappy mood. What can I do…

"Maybe I should take a stroll- Fuuuuck." Damnit, just when I was about to take a stroll around town—the rain decides to intervene with my plans. Today sucks, literally. Maybe I should wear a raincoat—yeah, nothing's gonna stop me from ceasing my boredom, it could kill for seriously—so I went to my wardrobe, and picked a raincoat that I had long ago in that hellhole. This brings back memories. Not that I'm fond of them, but actually really disgusted about them.

…

The sound of my shoes colliding against the wet ground is weirdly amusing to me, somehow. I walked outside and looked around, earphones covering my ears and shielding me from this bastard rain sound that made me felt annoyed—I walked here and there, watching over certain gardens and passing by several distrcicts—walking in the rain does have a special feeling somewhat instead of walking in plain sunlight.

I took a deep breathe—the air during the rain was fresh, it made me felt a little bit cooled down—those traffic horns weren't there anymore, thank god. A walk in the rain is the best idea, I should really do this more often if I found myself in a stressed out situation and somehow needed to clear my mind.

Ahh, Tachibana's household. I look at the house, and guessed that Tachibana would be at home now since the lights for him room are on, he could be inside doing his stuff—maybe I should pay him a visit? "Wait… why am I doing this?" Yeah—I don't understand this at all. How can thinking of this guy just by pure thought, frees me from those unwanted shadows I had before in my life?

Maybe… he could be the light, unlike that lost one that I never appreciated getting. Well, I suppose I should talk to him more—no use being all shoujo-manga-ish thinking here, it wouldn't help me much at all. Pssh, I sure have gotten soft to society over all the years that had passed me by—or, rather, Tachibana in this case.

I walked home after that, and saw Ikutsuki-san's car waiting in front of my house—he's early, or am I just late? I didn't bring a watch after all. I took off my raincoat and tossed it inside my house, entering his car with him greeting me a smile—as we took off to that restaurant he always used to bring me to. "Hey, Ikutsuki-san."

"What is it?" He didn't sound distracted at all despite talking when driving, if it were to be me, I'd crash into a nearby car and die, lel. "Do you think I'm just unforgiving to the past, or unsatisfied with the future?" I've been giving this a lot of thought lately—ever since I met Tachibana and Sayaka—wait, I take that back, Sayaka isn't a honorable mention. Ever since I met Tachibana, I had this impression of him that he was a pure and innocent child who had never sunk into those pit of darkness for even _once_ in his life. And what's worse—no, what's fortunate is—his light rather tainted me in a way I wouldn't wanted to. That's why… I asked him that.

"You've been a clever child and you are always quick to solve things, you know."

I chuckle. Yeah, getting told that made me feel rather special. "I think it's more to the former choice—you went through shit and all, I understand." Yeah… maybe he's right, it was me to giving any chance to people, or it was me who didn't give myself a chance to make friends. Yeah… I took up my phone and messaged Tachibana.

"Hey, you dope. How was your day?"

As I kept the phone, the rain suddenly stopped. The bright light of the sun started to shimmer.

…

WHAT IS THIS?! SOME DRAMA BULLSHIT?!

 **Mihara P.O.V**

 **9:48AM**

"Aaaaaaaaaah…" Whew! That was relaxing! Never had this kind of long ass nap for once in a while now! *0* Well, I switched on my laptop and logged on to MagiWorld, checking those forums that I recently posted to recruit members—ehh!? There's actually one person who would help and join! Ohh? A newbie? Might as well guide him on how to play the game! Lemme see what his username is!

AraKII

Oooh, sounds nice! I think it's based on a real life name instead of any made up names, doe—I greeted him as soon as I entered the game, he seems pretty friendly awright! Guiding him through the tutorials and the early stages in game, what should he do and whatnot—that could help him a lot in endgame content soon, as they are all really extremely hard and needs more than one person to actually beat that kind of content.

We played a few rounds—and this guy actually can catch up rather decently! Eeeh, he became tired… yeah, that's to be expected, but I really wanna have a few more rounds of game with him before he goes offline… ah well! Gotta go outside to take in some fresh air—eeeeeeeh!? D: It's raining! What a party pooper this rain is!

Oh yeah, that raincoat Satomi gave me a long time before… I went to search for it in my cabinet, and hey—it's actually still in good form! It's not like it's dusted or anything else! :D I wore it, and I went outside—maybe I'll go to the nearby cake store to have some cake. Yeah, that's good! Might as well get some for mom on the way, too!

Brr, the rain's somewhat freezing! Plus, the rain felt somewhat… unnatural… like, it's forced to rain instead of naturally raining itself. It wasn't supposed to rain either if I remember what was shown in the weather broadcast earlier yesterday at night… weird. Ah, there it is! Misaki's Cake Shop, I've always liked to come here during my childhood, especially on after school! Mom would take me here very often after school, and I always liked the taste of the cakes they made here. C:

What good memories… As I entered the shop, several staff that had saw me from a little twat until now greeted me happily when I sat down. The air conditioner here is so cold O-O The moment when I took off my raincoat, I started to shiver a little due to how cold the air conditioner is. I looked at the orders… and decided to have some vanilla cake for today! Chocolate just really don't fit my tastes, plus it made me have to brush my teeth after eating one.

I waited for a little, and looked around—"Tateyama-san!" Ehh? That sound is really familiar… where have I heard it before—"Hey, Mami-san's calling for you!" I felt someone tugging on my pants, and I looked beside me to see a white haired girl wearing _really_ puffy shirt. I then looked around me—oh, is that Tomoe-senpai? I walked beside her and smiled a little as I greeted her. "What's up?" Hm? She seems somewhat distressed when I asked her that—as if wanting to cover up the reason why she is really here from me. Well, I'll just let that slide, I suppose…? I don't think it's actually appropriate to question someone of their motives when you barely had known them as well. Well she covered it up pretty well! Her gentle eyes flinched a little, that's how I can see through her façade.

"Well, I'll not ask much!" Smiling, I walked to the counter and took my order, silently eating the cake I've ordered while placing the cake for mom aside. My gosh, the cake is really nice! *^* After a while of eating, I eventually finished the cake and took a deep breath in and out—oh, new notifications. I took out my phone and checked what was the sudden news—OH! A NEW EQUIPMENT SET RATES UP IN MAGI WORLD! :D

"Let's get back home now—we wouldn't wanna miss that, Tomoe-san!"  
"Time to get that sweet set of Witch busters—" I grip my fist and rised from my seat, my sound audible for everyone on the spot—wait.

…

Holy shit.

Did my senior, who is also a beauty that is well-mannered and actually good in academics… plays video games? Friggin really!? We stare at each other in disbelief. "Are you the player, Mii-chan?" Wow, holy shit… she really did play that game… BUT WHY!? "Uh, yeah… I assume that you are Tomoe as well… I should have realized that when I call your surname, ahaha…" Ruffling the back of my neck rather sheepishly, I chuckled a little… wearing my raincoat and exiting the shop ahead of them.

Oh god, like why—why is she playing video games? I find it really hard to believe! I mean, yeah—I'm cool with girls playing video games, but… NO! I reached home rather quickly due to my quick jogs, and I flopped on my bed, feeling rather exhausted now from that quick jog home. It's 5 too, mom will be back home soon—so I better reheat that cake and have her eat it in the first-place!

…

Whew, the cake is finally reheated! I should go play MagiWorld while I wait for mom to come back. Ehh, Tomoe-san isn't online… I suppose she feels awkward? Nevermind, I'll just have a few rounds on my own. Ah, I didn't forget to obtain the set I'm notified earlier in the cake shop too!

 ***GIANT RUMBLE SEQUENCE***

"What!?" I was startled by the sudden rumble that literally caused the house to shake and the lights to flicker in an instant—who wouldn't!? The rain is still ongoing, so I can't go outside as well! Just…

What the hell is wrong with today!?

 **Satomi P.O.V (Day 5 Main Event)**

 **12:26PM**

"Whew!" Placing the last stock of mineral bottle down at the storage, I sighed a little in relief as I wiped away my sweat—feeling a little tired out from those weekly routines I would volunteer myself to. "Good job today, Aikawa-san!" My junior smiled widely, and gave me a thumbs up sign as he wiped away his sweat as well. Isn't it a little tough for him to do stuff like this at a younger age?

"Yeah, thanks! You should really get some rest too, by the way." He doesn't seem to be giving up despite me telling him that—he reminds of me when my mind had been made up and those times where I helped the orphanage to take care of storage items like this despite me screwing me over and over again during the process. Now I'm all grown up already, so solo-workin' it isn't much of a trouble to me already!

Now that this is done, I should really give a call to my co-workers in McD to ask out if they need me—the boss always got their backs after all, and always wanted me to take day-off's somehow. Why would I need extra time off? Well, it's boss's decision—I wouldn't ask much, or I would really get into huge trouble.

I should go get something to eat though, I'm really hungry now. Maybe I should head to that 7-Eleven to get some stuff to eat, my stomach is growling loud. Walking to the 7-Eleven where I met that red-haired girl a few days ago, I smiled a little, wondering if she had already setup a trap already somewhere for someone to step on it. Ah… it's raining, and… I somehow had an unusual feeling about this sudden rain…

"Sire?"

"Huh?" I was quite alerted by the sudden call, it seems that the staff had already finished scanning my orders—and so I paid, but he suddenly halted me. "Sire, your neck…" I touched my neck, but I can't feel anything at all—was he tricking me? But, I felt like he's right somehow in another aspect. "Yeah?"

"Ah, nothing… please have a good day!" Well, that was sudden… I endured the rain as I ran out of the store, passing by several streets in hopes of reaching the orphanage sooner because—brr, it's so cold! Plus, the rain is really heavy too!

' _Waaaah…'_

"!?" Is that a girl's voice…? And is she… crying? I looked around, and listened carefully—aha! That alleyway is where the loud echo of crying came from! I ran there, but—urgh, what's this sudden jolt that goes through my head! Ur-Urgghh! Aaah, no time to think about these small details anymore! I rushed into the streets further, but—is everything going almost _dramatically dark_ as I proceeded deeper into the alley? Ahh, the girl is visible now! "Girl—" She looked at me—

 _Those dark eyes.  
Deep yet dark.  
I felt this sudden chill down my spine as I black out—_

 **?**

"Ow…" Rubbing my head, I wake up—what the hell is this place?! There's colors everywhere, and there's… random distorted things moving around the space? I rise up, and groaned a little—wanting to see where the hell I ended up in— "What the…" This place around me… it isn't that simple alleyways anymore, isn't it? What, what actually happened when I was blacked out? Where was the girl? Is this… am I dreaming? I pinched my cheeks a little—oww! …I really wasn't dreaming…

 _Crash!_

That huge collision of matter caused me to direct my attention towards where it came from—wow, if this is _really_ a dream, I'd better be awake now. A cliché-ass monster, do you believe it? I moved forward and wanted to take a closer look—"Hey! Don't get near! Are you stupid!?" That voice… It can't be…! Was that the girl I had met some days ago in that 7-Eleven!? Her uniform was different, like a Chinese cheongsam—and she's wielding a spear, fighting off projectiles blasted off by that monster.

"What the hell—" I haven't finished spoken yet, but several of these chains formed by having diamonds to join their tips and tails together; forming a straight line and cutting off my progress. Wha—ow! I look at the back of my right palm; since it was the source of pain that jolted through my body just now, and I saw a… tattoo… resembling a silhouette of a spear, glowing bright in that spot. A-Ahhh! W, what's this… pain…!

 _Several images, albeit distorted—flash through my mind._

 _A man. He appears to be in a church, and is lying down on the ground, with blood flowing out of his abdomen area—did he commit suicide? Is there a need to actually commit suicide? I don't really understand, but since I'm watching this from someone else's point of view, I really should intervene much, and I should put all of my heart into observing what had happened._

 _A cute stuffed toy-like animal. The character that was in my point of view seemed to be talking to it; and making some sort of important deal. What comes after that was several scenes of battling. Lines started to run through my head, filling me with foreign knowledge that I had never even asked for in the first place. The pain was starting to fade away, but at this point—my body was thoroughly numb after what I've already felt and endured up to this point. It's as if someone shocking you through artificial means, yet this hurts so badly only in the inside; calling out for help at the outside wouldn't get you any help at all._

 _That girl. She's praying. A gem afloats. Then she began to charge at a similar monster, which caused a great explosion that her vision fades out to white, forever._

" _It's fine. I'll stay by your side, Sayaka."_

 _My mind started to flash white like blinking. Then they were all replaced with red, glowing lines that illuminate my mind with foreign knowledge. I proceeded to read what's given.  
…Ah, I see. I know what the lines are for now. I also had a slight idea of what I really saw just now and who was it that I'm seeing from._

 _That amount of despair…_

 _The lock breaks.  
My fate unraveled, I open my palm.  
_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" You have no idea how painful this is—it's as if hot melting metal forcefully plunged into your skin and forcing your skin to forever merge with it as that lock sign had broken apart. Several blue streams of magic appear around me as the lines began to guide me through what I needed to learn, what I needed to experience. Yes, her spear—I shall replicate, _each and_ _ **every one of them, without mistake!**_

She seemed startled—was she surprised by this sudden outburst of power, or was she surprised on seeing her weapon carefully duplicated by someone else that isn't her? Anyways, I need to focus—the burning lines don't stop, and it would be very bad if I screw up replicating these spears. Each and every one of them felt tied to my nerves, and my brain. These chains won't stop me now.

"Go!" With what's left of my mental state and physical state, I released all the "brakes" that halted the exact direction of where the spears are intending to charge towards—some colliding with those chains and breaking them apart, allowing the stream behind the front to reach the monster. Now, I get it—if those spears were to hit that monster without actual tempering, it would have functioned as normal attacks—so I instead replicated _**broken**_ copies that explode upon contact and usually won't last over 20 seconds of time if the lines guided me correctly.

The monster was caught in the massive stream of spears—triggering one detonation after one that was caused by my broken copies of the girl's spear. A huge light started to leak out from the monster… as I fell on my knees, blacking out.

…

 **Kagetsu P.O.V**

 **9:19AM**

I woke up rather dizzy. Somehow my condition is very unpleasant despite sleeping in very early yesterday—did I actually twist my neck or did something out of my actual comprehension when I was asleep? Either way, I'm not really up for anything today—I just feel down, and I'm probably not going to feel up to anything. Plus, the constant raining most likely made my mood worse.

I went downstairs and took some instant noodles—preparing to cook them and consume them as my breakfast to sustain hunger at least until 1-2PM. After waiting for a while for the microwave to finish its job, I ate the cup noodles and just stayed at home quietly—Ah, a doorbell ringed. Wonder who would visit at this point, since it's all raining outside, might be a postman.

I opened the door—strange, there's actually no one on the front door even if the doorbell rang—I'm quite certain this isn't a prank either, no kid would be actually dumb enough to come out and prank someone when the rain is falling so badly like today. Ah—there's a parcel on the ground; maybe a postman left it there because of the heavy rain.

I took the parcel and went inside, wondering what's in it—I started to tear the parcel open, and there's a piece of paper writing something here:

" _A little something to clear up your boredom!"_

Hn, an MP3 player and a pair of earphones. Neat. I wonder who ordered this for me, but it is rather appreciated—maybe I should start by downloading some songs into the player so I can listen to music at times boredom strikes, and I have absolutely nothing to do. I head upstairs after washing all the dishes and booted up my laptop, surfing the net for some quality music I'd like to hear during times where I'm bored.

Several songs came to mind when I looked over iTunes for songs to download, the first that have came to mind is Sarishinohara (Distant Fields), vocals by Rib, the utaite singer. Second off is Yonjuunana (Forty-Seven), also by Rib. They're melancholically depressing in tune, but brings deep meaning at the same time; the two songs describe about a pair of lovers which was separated by the girl's work as an idol.

Looking up and purchasing those songs on iTunes, I decided to sign off as I moved the music I downloaded into my MP3 player. Atleast having those songs play constantly inside my ears while watching some light novels wouldn't be boring me too much, compared to sitting at one spot and just stare outside then back inside.

Ohh, man. The rain is really big, what gives? I remember clearly watching the weather broadcast earlier, and it had stated that possibilities of raining is really low—but this, this is just absurd now. If it wasn't raining, I could've gone somewhere else to actually spend my time, like that coffee bar which I am thoroughly fond with and tend to visit once in a while despite the school status keeping me busy or occupied at most times.

"Good afternoon."

That sounds familiar. "Ah, it's you." That white haired youngster that gave me this tattoo through unknown means, apparently. What does he have to do with me? "Have you figured out the secrets of your Locksign already?" So that thing is called a Locksign. Seeing that he's almost paranormal in terms of appearance and his actual physical movements, he might not be a human at all. Pff, what am I saying. This sounds like some rotten plot directly taken out of a visual novel. "Hey, I can hear ya, you know. Just because something is cliché doesn't mean it could be a good plot."

"How?" I asked, not knowing how did he get into my mind and read my thoughts perfectly—"You know, I consider you a bit different than the others. Your compatibility with the Locksign is so perfectly matched-up, we can talk to each other through this manner." Ah. So this tattoo isn't an actual tattoo. "What is your motive? Why are you giving me and the others this?"

"Well, blame it on that bastard Incubator. Couldn't even do a job right."

"Incubators? Sorry, you lost me back there" I was puzzled at what is the white haired boy talking about—so I asked directly about what is he currently going on about. Things are just getting weirder everyday. "Oh, I forgot—you wouldn't know about these stories… wait up a sec…" He reached his hands into his bag and is seemingly looking for something. Maybe that certain object can help me understand why would he give away these Locksign that he proclaimed to others that isn't involved with him at all in the first place.

"Here! Have fun watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica's BluRay DVD and The Rebellion Story, which is the sequel!" He passed me two DVD's—wait… something isn't right. I feel something broken when he gave me the two disks. "Remember to drink water accordingly when watching! You don't wanna get dried out and give up watching the movie, don't you?" Chuckling a little, he proceeded to open the door and disappaeared into thin air. Wow, breaking the 4th wall and doing absurd things like this. Logic can go to hell, am I right?

Ah, nevermind. Just gonna watch these two movies, and see what's really up with this Incubator and the Locksign thingy that I really wouldn't want to get myself involved in."

Kagetsu proceeded to watch the two movies and spent the whole day doing so.

 **A/N: EXTREMELY FOURTH WALL BREAKING XDDD Either way, have fun with this chapter! I'll try and update more often! Ciao!**


End file.
